Le Gardien
by Abiix33
Summary: La mère d'Alice a changée, elle est devenue cette personne froide et distante,méprisante et foncièrement mauvaise.Nul ne sait la raison de ce changement.Elle trompe son mari, rejette ses enfants.Et le pire...c'est que son amant s'appelle Carlisle Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : **

**La Haine  
**

Je pousse la porte, je sens la haine me paralysé peu à peu, mon système de sécurité à moi. Pour ne pas trop souffrir. Ma mère est sur le canapé, à coté d'elle Carlisle. Ils discutent, penchés l'un vers l'autre. J'évite de les regarder tant je leur en veux d'êtres comme ça. Tant ça me fais mal de les regarder dans cette position. Je les hais, c'est bien simple. Je les hais de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Ma haine me consume tandis que je passe prés d'eux sans les voir. Ma mère m'ignore, comme toujours, lui je sens son regard sur moi, son regard me brûle presque plus que ma haine. Pourquoi… La question tourne dans ma tête la voient-ils ? Là, dans mes yeux, voient-ils mon incompréhension ? Voient-ils mon désarroi ? Ma souffrance ?

Non, bien sur que non. Ils ne voient rien qu'eux même. Est-ce l'égoïsme ou bien l'amour qui les aveugles ? Je pencherais plus pour la première solution…

Ils ne bougent pas et moi je m'enfuis si vite que j'en deviens invisible. J'atteins ma chambre juste avant que les larmes atteignent mes yeux. Je tuerais pour ne pas être ici. Je hais cette baraque, je hais l'aura de luxure mystérieuse qui l'entoure, je hais les ragots qui embrasent ma haine, je hais tous ces gens qui ne savent pas et qui parles quand même, je hais ma mère, je hais Carlisle, je hais ce qu'ils nous font subir à tous, je hais ma mère. Mais je l'aime tant…

J'aimerais voir cet amour dans ses yeux, comme avant. Mais au lieu de ça je ne vois que le mépris, l'indifférence et rien d'autre. La voit-elle mon amour dans mes yeux ? Voit-elle les larmes qu'elle y fait couler ?

Je tuerais pour ne pas être ici. Pour être née ailleurs. Pour ne plus être moi. Et ne plus ressentir ça. Je tuerais pour ne pas être ici.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Jake était là il y a une minute. J'aimerais qu'il ne soit jamais parti. Mais je suis seule. Je regarde le sol. Ma porte de sortie.

Il paraît si loin. Mais je l'ai déjà fais…

Je soulève le battant, et me penches en avant. Je l'ai déjà fais… Je me souviens de cette sensation, cette délicieuse sensation, je n'avais pas eu peur, pas comme maintenant. J'avais juste sauté, et je m'étais retrouvé accroupie sur le sol, 3mètre plus bas. J'avais sauté en souplesse, cela m'avait semblé facile et naturel. C'est après que j'avais eu peur, je m'étais fais peur. Mon monde ne tournait plus rond, moi non plus…

Je regardais le sol et je laissais ma haine pour cet endroit me guider, je tuerais pour ne plus être ici. Facile. Je sautai. Comme la dernière fois la chute fut étonnamment rapide, je tombais à une vitesse vertigineuse jusqu'en bas comme n'importe qui qui se serait jeté par la fenêtre par la fenêtre. Et j'arrivai souplement accroupie sur le trottoir…

Je ne savais comment je faisait, je tombais comme si j'allais m'écraser sur le sol dur, et puis j'arrivais tout doucement sur le trottoir comme si de rien étais, je ne m'écrasait pas. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais, mais je savais à quoi c'était due. Ma haine. Quand celle si était assez forte, quand elle se mettait à bouillonner partout en moi, quand elle venait faire vibrer chacun de mes muscles, alors je savais que je pouvais tout faire. Me relevant souplement je me mis a courir, grisé par mon propre pouvoir. Je courais vite, très vite, avec une rapidité folle, tout devenait flou. Je doute qu'on puisse m'apercevoir à cette vitesse. Je ne voyais plus rien mais je n'en avais plus besoin, je sentais les choses. Et cela me permis de me guider à travers a ville, je courais jusqu'à une grande plage abritée, et presque toujours déserte. Je m'arrêtais que lorsque je sentis enfin le sable chaud sous mes pieds.

Alors je plongeai dans les eaux toute habillée, désireuse d'apprécier un de mes autres dons étranges apparus très récemment, celui de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Il suffisait que je plonge ma tête dans l'eau pour que tout à coup mes poumons se vident, se bloquent. Et alors je sentais l'air rentrer directement dans ma bouche, abreuver mon corps d'oxygène puis de ressortir à nouveau sous forme de bulles. Expérience étrange qui m'avait fait peur la première fois, puis j'avais décidé de faire confiance aux étranges phénomènes qui m'arrivaient depuis peu, et j'avais nagé des heures durant parmi les poissons, découvert les hauts-fonds de l'océan. J'en oubliais le monde entier, je restais juste ici, en respirant de la plus étrange des façon, sous l'eau, appréciant chaque couleur, chaque formes, chacune des petites créatures de l'océan indifférente à ma minutieuse inspection. Je n'avais retenté l'expérience que deux fois ensuite, de peur qu'un disfonctionnement impromptu viennent ruiner mon voyage aquatique, et par la même occasion me tuer.

Ni la faune, ni la flore aquatiques n'avaient changées depuis ma dernière intrusion dans leur monde, je m'émerveillais une nouvelle fois des joyaux marins, oubliant tout ce qui n'étais pas sous l'eau. Je nageai pendant des heures, parmi les innombrable petits êtres peuplant l'océan. Je m'oubliai moi-même, j'oubliait mon anormalité, j'étais alors moi aussi un poisson, dans mon élément. Je m'y sentis bien mieux que chez moi...

Enfin chez moi, façon de parler. J'avais un chez-moi, avant, il y a un million d'année, avant, avant tout ça, avant la haine…

Il était beau mon chez moi, plein de bonheur, de rire, d'amour. Et puis un jour ma mère est partit à l'hôpital et elle est revenue muette. Elle n'a pas parlée pendant une semaine, elle ne disait rien, elle nous regardait juste. Et son regard nous disaient des choses que nous n'étions pas en mesure de comprendre. Au bout d'une semaine de silence, elle est retournée à l'hôpital et elle est revenue avec un médecin Carlisle Cullen. Qui est devenue son amant. Qu'en j'y repense cela me parait impossible, jamais je n'aurais pus laisser faire une chose pareille. Pourtant si, je suis resté silencieuse, impuissante, sous le choque. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Et la vie à commencer a dérapée. Carlisle est venue vivre avec nous, il parlait peu, qu'avec maman. Il partait le matin à l'hôpital, et il revenait le soir. Il était un poison, un venin acide et fatal qui s'insinuait en nous, bousillant tous sur son passage. Fred a accepté la situation car il aimait trop maman, Clémence a acceptée la situation car elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement et moi je n'ai jamais rien accepté. Et ma mère c'est transformé en quelqu'un d'inconnu. Méchante, méprisante, elle est devenu l'égoïsme incarné, elle vivait avec Fred, couchait avec Carlisle, et nous, ses filles, elle nous oubliait. Au bout de trois semaines d'enfer elle à décidée de quitter notre maison, pour partir vivre autre part, « prés de la mer » avait-elle déclarée, Fred avait accepté car il l'aimait trop, Clémence car elle ne savait comment faire autrement, et moi je les ai suivis, car ils étaient ma seule famille. Carlisle est venu avec nous. Et voilà. Nous avons finis ici. Et c'est de pire en pire. C'est ici que ma haine à commencer à me bouffer de l'intérieur, c'est ici que je me suis peu à peu transformé en cette chose qui court à une vitesse incroyable, saute 3mètres avec une facilité si déconcertante qu'elle ne peut être humaine, et respire sous l'eau… Mon corps aussi a commencé à changer, ma peau qui aurait due bronzer sous ce soleil cuisant a commencée à pâlir doucement, des sillages de longues veines bleues sont apparues sur mes bras et mes jambes plus voyants que jamais sur ma peu pâle. J'ai perdue mon sourire, ma belle vie et ma mère, et je gagne un corps étranger que la haine fait devenir carrément inhumain.

Mais ce que je hais par-dessus tout c'est Carlisle. Sa simple présence m'insupporte, c'est physique, quand il est là ma rage me brûle plus que jamais, il est prés de moi et je ne vois plus clair, je deviens incapable de réfléchir, je veux le tuer, je veux le déchirer, je veux lui faire mal comme lui il me fait mal, je veux qu'il sache, qu'il ressente la haine qui couve en moi, je veux que cette haine le tue, le broie, l'écrase. Chaque minuscule petite chose qui font ce qu'il est me révulse. Et, parmi toutes les choses qui me répugnent chez lui, ce qui m'écœure le plus c'est sa beauté, car en plus d'être la pire personne qui m'est été donné de rencontrer il est aussi l'une des créature les plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue de mes yeux. Il est parfait, chercher un défaut dans son visage, dans sa silhouette, dans son corps toute entier c'est comme chercher un soleil qui ne brille pas, il est d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. C'est un ange, un dieu, il est si beau qu'il ferrait pâlir Apollon et tous les autres dieux dont je ne connais pas le nom mais dont je sais que la beauté ne peut atteindre celle de cet homme. C'est le plus beau de tous les démons, c'est un ange de la nuit aux traits divin, il est si beau qu'il vous aveugle, vous éblouis, son sourire est un soleil, ses yeux sont des topazes, plus brillant que l'éclat de n'importe quel diamant…

Sa beauté est connue dans la ville, lorsque les gens apprennent que je vis avec lui, les réactions de la gente féminines sont toujours les même, elles sont pathétique à me répéter ma « chance de vivre avec cette bombe, moi je donnerais ma vie rien que pour qu'il me regarde ne serais-ce qu'une fois ! Oh je devrais me tordre la cheville exprès, juste assez pour atterrir à l'hôpital et le voire me soigner … »

Je déteste ça car sa beauté me déconcentre, m'étourdie, sa beauté est telle qu'elle arrive parfois à me faire oublié ma haine, sa beauté est dangereuse, tout en lui en dangereux et moi je me laisse prendre…

Je le hais, je les hais tous.

Je finis par remonter à la surface lorsque je vis que la luminosité avait sensiblement baissée, la nuit tombait. Lorsque je revins sur le rivage. Je me mis à trembler, la nuit tombait, le vent aussi. Je rentrais chez moi en marchant, incapable maintenant de retrouver mon allure de toute à l'heure. Je passais par la porte d'entrée trempée, je sentis le regard de ma mère me suivre dans le couloire, mais elle ne dit rien, comme à son habitude depuis que nous étions arrivés ici. Je pouvais rentrer des cours à une heure descente, disparaître pendant des heures dan ma chambre et puis rentrer mystérieusement à la nuit tombée trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle s'en fout, ne me questionnes même pas, dans un sens c'est bien la liberté. Mais voilà, moi je m'en foutais de la liberté, ce que je voulais c'était une mère. Dommage.

Je pris une douche dans la minuscule salle de bain que je partageais avec ma sœur, séparée de celle de notre mère avec qui nous ne partagions plus rien de toute façon. Le jet d'eau brûlant me fit du bien, je fermais les yeux et respirai l'odeur de pomme de mon shampoing, repensant au temps d'avant, cette odeur avait accompagnée toutes mes années de bonheur, elle me disait que je pouvais peut être redevenir celle que j'étais avant, celle qui riait et qui aimait. Mais je sortis de la douche, m'enveloppa dans ma serviette, je vis mon reflet dans la glace, avec ma peau pâle et mes yeux noirs de colère contenue, et je me dis que de toute façon c'étais un leur, cette fille là avait disparu, à présent remplacée par ce que j'étais aujourd'hui.

En sortant dans le couloir je vis la porte de ma chambre ouverte, j'étais presque sur de l'avoir fermée pourtant, je m'approchai, les sourcils froncés, prête à virer Clémence très certainement entrain de tenter de faire marcher le vieil ordinateur dont j'ai hérité, antiquité datant des débuts en informatiques de Fred. Mais en arrivant sur le seuil de ma chambre, je m'arrête, incrédule. Ce n'est pas Clémence, c'est Carlisle.

Le choque qui étreint mes veines pendant une fraction de seconde disparaît vite et la rage, ma maladie, me secoue de la tête aux pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre.

J'ai envie de crier mais je m'astreins à garder mon calme.

Il se retourne, il est encore habillé avec sa blouse blanche, il est beau. Il est très beau dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Sa beauté accélère encore les battements de mon cœur, je me hais pour ça.

-Alice, murmure t-il, Ou étais tu ? Ta mère s'inquiétait.

Sa voix est se doux ténor de velours dont je devrais m'être habitué, mais rien à faire, je sursaute toujours au son de cette chaude mélodie. Puis je m'intéresse à ce qu'il me dit, et je lui rit au nez.

-N'essayez pas de me faire avaler un truck pareil ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faite dans ma chambre ?

Il baisse les yeux, visiblement troublé. J'aimerais moi aussi ne pas être troublé par sa proximité.

-Je te cherchais, on mange.

-Je n'ai pas faim, sortez d'ici.

Je me décale pour lui laisser la place, il relève la tête et plonge son regard de lave dans le mien, ses yeux d'or me laissèrent silencieuse, je le foudroie du regard, furieuse qu'il me fasse autant d'effet.

-Tu devrais venir, murmure t-il enfin.

-Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je vous l'interdis, sortez !

Il ne répond pas et passe à coté de moi, en un instant il est sortis, l'odeur qu'il laisse sur son passage me déconcentre, capiteuse, enivrante, elle est délicieuse.

Il est mon ennemi, un ennemi si troublant pourtant…

* * *

Bon, ce début de fic c'est une sorte de rêve horrible que j'ai fais où ma mère se tapait Carlisle à la place de mon beau père et c'etait ATROCE, elle devenait trop méchante... Enfin bon vous avez lu quoi!

Ce rêve j'ai eu envi de le continuer, de le changer... Enfin bon il m'a inspiré :)

J'espère que ça vous à plu! :)

Ps :

Hum ... Je m'excuse. Mais je m'excuse, mais m'EXCUSE !

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fais poireauter aussi longtemps avec ma fic sur Carlisle et Edward mais ... Je sais plus quoi faire là!

Alors si vous voulez (et si vous m'en voulez pas trop) pourriez vous me donnez des idées pour la suite parceque là PANNE SECHE !

MERCIIII

Abiix33


	2. Chapter 2

Je sortis le plus silencieusement possible. Dès l'instant où je fus dehors je sentis tout mon corps se détendre doucement. Comme chaque matin je m'étais fais aussi discrète que possible, espérant ne réveillés personne, pas par gentillesse, cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais presque oublié comment être gentille avec ma famille, non surtout pour ne pas avoir à les rencontrés de si bon matin, ce qui aurait, à coup sûrs, ruinés ma journée.

Il faisait encore nuit, j'aime cette nuit là, la nuit de l'aube n'a jamais le côté glauque de celle du crépuscule. C'est peut être le seul moment de la journée où j'aime cette ville. Quand je suis seule avec elle, quand elle n'est que sommairement éclairé et que personne ne vient fouler ses trottoirs encore purs. Quand on n'entend pas de bruit, seulement celui de la mer qui se jette par vagues sur la plage, inlassablement, et le doux chuchotis du vent dans les arbres. Oui c'est bien le seul moment où j'aime cette ville. Quand elle n'est pas encore souillée par ses habitants.

Comme chaque nuit depuis quelque temps j'avais passé ma nuit à rêver. Mes songes étaient étranges, flous et mouvants, ils démarraient dés que je fermais les yeux et ne me laissaient pas de répit jusqu'à mon réveil.

Au milieu de la nuit, comme très souvent depuis notre arrivé, Clémence était venu me voire, tremblante. Elle s'était glissée dans mon lit, sans rien dire et elle s'était rendormie. Clémence vivait tous cela aussi mal que moi, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer sa souffrance, elle ne disait presque rien de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, alors qu'avant on n'arrivait pas à la faire taire ma petite sœur, mais voilà maintenant elle se tait et elle souffre. Ma douleur c'est transformé en haine, et la haine est l'exutoire de ma souffrance. La douleur de Clémence est restée sa douleur, et cette douleur la ronge, cette douleur s'intensifie. Ma sœur est sûrement le meilleur exemple que j'ai du mal qui règne à présent dans notre famille.

Le lycée ce trouve à 25minutes à pieds de la maison, ce trajet est ma transition à moi, entre mon foyer empoisonné et le reste du monde. Bien qu'étant toujours considérée comme une bête de foire par le reste des élèves, je commençais à nouveau a passé inaperçue, mon arrivé avait cessé d'être le grand événement de l'année et je pouvais à présent passée mes journées calmement, sans être sans cesse harceler par quelques bonnes âmes qui se sentiraient obligées de m'aider moi la nouvelle venue du Nord. Je m'étais même fait quelques amis, Oliver, un garçon brun et sympathique mais presque muet, Teresa sa petite copine, qui parlait bien pour deux et surtout Jake. Un grand indien à la silhouette dégingandé, ce type est un rayon de soleil. Et ça fait du bien un rayon de soleil, parce que le reste de ma vie ne ressemble qu'a une foutue nuit arctique. Jake à été le premier à me parler à peu prés normalement. Je sortais de l'administration et je lui ai rentré dedans. Il m'a même pas fait un seul reproche, il a juste rigolé en disant qu'en sortant des bureau du proviseur pas étonnant qu'on veule tous foutre en l'air. Il c'est assis à coté de moi au cours suivant et puis voilà.

Je n'ai parlé à aucun de mes « amis » de ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Le seul à être au courant c'est Benjamin. Ce type comme il habite à deux rues de chez moi il c'est sentit obligé de me raccompagner chaque soir pendant deux semaines (jusqu'à ce que Jake, rendu fou par Benjamin et ses attitudes beaucoup trop chevaleresque à mon encontre, finisse par accepter de me ramener en moto). La petite sœur de Benjamin se voulait ma grande amie et insistait toujours pour m'emmener à la plage tous les week-end. Et évidemment Benjamin insistait pour venir. Ce type est insupportable. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans notre classe sinon je crois bien que Jake l'aurait déjà étripé. Et franchement il se peut que dans ce cas je ne fasse absolument rien pour l'en empêcher.

La nuit s'estompe. Le ciel perd son exquis noir d'encre pour reprendre cette grisaille âpre d'une matinée ici. Heureusement que je suis bientôt arrivé, je sens comme de la pluie dans l'air.

Jake m'attend en plein milieu du parking bondé, adossé négligemment à sa moto, les yeux dans le vague. Un bouquin de math dans les mains.

-Essayes pas de me faire croire que tu travail l'indien ! Lui lançais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Un rayon de soleil je vous dis.

-C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que je suis illettré. Bonne soirée hier ? Je sentais comme des ondes négatives émanées de ta maison, me demanda t-il en frissonnant.

Si tu savais comme tu as raison.

-Dispute parentale. Et toi ? Au faite Marilyne Fischer te cherche d'après Oliver, elle voudrait t'inviter au bal. Après Alison Stewart et Rebecca Harris, ça fait déjà trois ! Quel étalon !

Il grimaça.

-Tu parles ! Marilyne pue la soupe, et chez elle c'est encore pire ! Elle m'avait invité à un anniversaire en primaire, mon odorat garde encore des séquelles.

-Je te l'accordes elle est devant moi en cours d'Hygiène et sécurité - arrête de rire à chaque fois que je mentionne ce cours, c'est pas moi qui m'y suis inscrite ! – et Wouah elle empeste. Mais les deux autres ne sont pas si mal, enfin en tout cas leur odeur corporelle ne s'apparente à aucune denrée alimentaire connues.

-Arrêtes de parler comme ça, je suis indien moi, je comprends pas tout. Et puis sérieux Hygiène et sécurité ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce cour ? Et Alison elle est super conne ! Tous le monde le sais ! Tu connais pas son surnom : Alicon.

- Ce que les gens sont cruels. La pauvre elle est très gentille pourtant…

-Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ? Elle aussi elle fait hygiène et sécurité ?

-Bon tu te tais avec ça oui ! C'était ça ou Étude dirigée ! Et franchement être enfermé avec des génies accrocs à l'informatique trois heures par semaines, plutôt mourir. Et on apprend plein de chose en Hygiène et Sécurité, mon partenaire c'est Kenny Hartwick, il m'a appris plein de mots piège au pendu, et puis son ex copine elle sait cloner des drosophiles. Et Alison elle mange à la même heure que moi le lundi.

-Oh merde la voire manger ça, ça doit être affreux.

-Crétin. Et Rebecca ? Elle est super, mignonne, intelligente, elle sent pas la soupe, n'a pas de surnom désobligeant et en plus elle et pom-pom-girl ! Le rêve de tous les mecs nan ?

-Le cerveau masculin est insondable. J'ai refusé.

-Mais pourquoi ? T'auras jamais mieux !

-Merci, on se sent soutenu avec toi.

-Désolé de te dire la vérité mon vieux mais c'est vrai.

Il haussa les épaules en signe de désespoir.

La compagnie de Jacob m'est rapidement devenue indispensable. Auprès de lui je me sentais presque entière, comme avant. Ma voix redevenait railleuse, mes yeux rieurs et mes lèvres souriaient d'elles-même. J'arrivais à être l'adolescente heureuse d'avant. Enfin presque.

Il transportait une telle joie de vivre, c'était difficile de ne pas la partager. Il était comme un enfant découvrant le monde avec émerveillement. Il est bon d'être avec un esprit sur pur et plein de soleil quand on passe sa vie avec des adultes aux paroles pleines de venins et au cœurs pleins de haine. La vie prés de Jacob avait un goût de vacances. Le retrouver chaque matin c'était ma récompense après une nuit dans l'enfer familier de mon foyer. Et chaque soir en le quittant, laissant derrière moi, lui, sa moto et le soleil de ses yeux, je m'en allais subir ma punition, ma punition pour un crime inconnu, un crime que je ne souvenais pas avoir commis. Un crime que je payais cher. Très cher, plus cher que ce qu'il devait valoir en réalité. Car il me semblait que nul crime méritait pareil châtiment. Nul délit ne valais la perte total de l'amour de sa famille.

Je n'étais certainement pas la plus à plaindre il est vrai, certains avaient perdu leurs parents dans de tragiques accidents bien avant que l'insensibilité emporte ma mère, je devais peut être cessé de m'apitoyer sur mon sort qui n'était rien par rapport au leurs, mais le malheur rend égoïste. Quand on a mal, la douleur des autres on s'en fout. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. De plus il m'arrivait, dans les heures noires de ma Haine, de souhaiter sa mort. Dans ce genre de moments, horriblement cruel, mais horriblement vrai, le malheur de ces enfants orphelins me semblait une bénédiction.

Dieu que la haine rend laid.

La pluie avait commencer à tomber, le temps était en harmonie avec mes idées noires. Jacob se taisait, respectant mon silence, ou inquiet à cause de l'expression que je devais avoir. Penser à ma famille devait rendre mon visage légèrement agressif.

Il n'avait jamais demandé d'explications à mon étrange comportements, ni à mes réponses évasives dés que la discussion s'orientait un peu trop vers mon étrange situation parentale, ou sur la présence mystérieuse du, non-moins mystérieux, Dr Carlisle Cullen. Il changeait de sujet dés qu'il sentait mes réticences. Je lui en était reconnaissante. Jacob était attentif et toujours très prévenant sous ses aires brutaux.

Je me retournai vers lui, prête à engager à nouveau ma conversation, pour me faire pardonner mon étrange comportement. Mais je n'eus le temps de ne rien faire. Tout se passa en un instant. J'entendis tout d'abords les crissements de pneus, ils semblaient venir de derrière moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en assurer car des bras forts m'avaient attrapés et jetés par terre à deux mètres de là où je me trouvait auparavant, je m'écroulai sur le sol en entendant ma tête cogner avec un bruit sourd sur le bitume. Je me sentis alors écrasé par un poids énorme qui s'effondra sur moi. Je n'entendis alors presque plus rien, dans mon crâne résonnaient des bruits indistinctes et inconnus qui semblaient provenir des voix des élèves qui c'étaient rassemblés autour de nous. Je voyais leurs lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais rien. Je vis Jacob se relever difficilement en ce tenant la jambe. Son pantalon était en sang. Je poussais un hurlement horrifié, que je n'entendis pas. Jake se retourna vers moi et m'attrapa les épaules et me secoua, sous ses ballotements ma tête se mit à hurler ses échos. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Je sentis Jake me hurler quelques chose.

Et soudain l'ouïe revint. J'entendis tout le monde à la fois, d'un coup. J'entendis les cris de Jake, couvert par ceux de la foule qui c'était rassemblée devant nous. Mon crâne me lançait terriblement. Je dus m'assoir pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Jacob se pencha vers moi, terrifié, sa jambe toujours en sang.

-Alice ! Alice ça vas ?

Ses yeux était exorbités.

-Oui, oui je crois, murmurais-je, dis leurs de se taire, j'ai mal ! Ma tête allait exploser sous leurs hurlements.

-Belps à appelé l'hôpital, t'inquiètes il arrive bientôt ! Me cria t-il.

-Quoi ?

Mon cœur se serra d'un coup. L'hôpital. Non! Pas Carlisle ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Il ne fallait pas que ma mère sache!

Je tentais de me relever.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va ! Tout vas bien j'ai presque plus rien!

Mensonge éhonté, mon crâne était si douloureux que je crus qu'il avait pris feu.

-Alice, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et restes assis !

J'obtempérais, incapable de tenir debout de toute façon. Je restais assise sur le bitume. Horrifiée à l'idée de revoir Carlisle. Carlisle, mon ennemi. J'avais crus m'en être débarrassé pour aujourd'hui. Mais non, cet ange dévastateur avait décidé de ne jamais me laisser en paix. Pourquoi cette fichue voiture était arrivée maintenant hein ? Elle voulait foutre en l'air mes quelques seuls instant de sérénité, mes seuls instants de la vie réelle ?

Et pourquoi Jacob m'avait-il sauvé de ses roues mortelles ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé à mettre fin à mes jours, mais une mort accidentelle, pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si j'allais regretter la vie.

Jacob resta prés de moi, soucieux de mon état mais absolument pas de sa jambe. Au loin, noyé dans une mare d'autre visages inconnues, j'aperçus alors le visage horrifié de Benjamin.

-Oh non... Murmurais-je.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? S'écria Jacob affolé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Mais non, idiot, v'la Benjamin.

Il se retourna furieux.

-S'il rapplique celui-la je te jure je le démonte, il ramène sa sale gueule de beau gosse prés de toi et c'est fini, je le défigure à vie!

-Prépare toi au combat, il arrive.

Il grogna tandis que Benjamin accourait vers nous. Il s'accroupit souplement prés de moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

-Holà si tu tiens à ta main je te conseil de la garder dans ta poche! Sifflais-je, mais ma menace n'eut pas grand effet vue que ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

-Oh ma Lili (lui il commençait à me courir avec ses surnoms à la con) t'as pris un sacré coup, je te jure que quand j'aurais le conducteur sous la main il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Oh la ferme le nain, s'écria Jacob, faudrait déjà que t'en ai assez dans le froc pour oser t'approcher de lui, parce que jusqu'ici on peut pas dire que t'es fait tes preuves question bastons!

-C'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas une racaille comme toi, répliqua froidement Benjamin, on sait tous que dans ta réserve...

-Pardon ? Hurla Jacob qui se relava d'un coup, Tu veux répéter ?

Benjamin sembla se ramollir, quoiqu'on dise, Jacob était immense et Benjamin et son mètre 75 ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à la bête de muscles qu'était mon ami.

Leurs hurlements dansaient dans ma tête, ricochant sur les parois de mon crâne. Attisant le feu de mon cerveau.

-Oh la ferme vous deux, marmonnais-je faiblement.

Jacob, que la colère semblait faire enfler, regardait Benjamin d'un œil fou et quelques élèves de l'assemblé qui nous entouraient commençaient à tenter de l'éloigner de son ennemi, qu'il aurait à coup sûr réduis en pièce en quelques minutes, quand le long hurlement de l'ambulance me parvint et détruit ce qui me restait de cerveau valide.

On me ficela à un brancard et je ne put même pas protester tant ma tête me faisait mal. Jacob subit le même sort lorsque les infirmiers parvinrent à le tirer hors de portés de la belle gueule de Benjamin qui n'en menait pas large. Pourtant ce dernier reprit vite confiance vue qu'il s'imposa comme mon petit ami et grimpa à ma suite dans l'ambulance, malgré les cris indignés de Jake et mes vagissement vaguement protestataires.

Le trajet fut rapide et ni mon esprit ni mon cœur ne semblèrent noter le fait que chaque seconde me rapprochait de Carlisle, tant j'étais occupée à repoussé les élans protecteurs de Benjamin et à calmer Jacob qui semblait trembler de colère et fixait mon soit disant « petit ami » avec un regard meurtrier. Mais c'est lorsque mon brancard fut conduit sans ménagement hors de l'ambulance et qu'on poussa les portes des Urgences que mon pouls commença s'accélérer. Jamais mes camarades n'avaient été témoins de mes relations plus ou moins houleuses, voire malsaines, avec celui avec qui je cohabitait. Et comme je ne comptais pas être celle qui souhaiterai préserver les apparences, mes « amis » ne risquaient pas d'être déçus.

Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour tomber sur un autre médecin.

On nous posta dans un salle non loin de l'accueil Jacob et moi, accompagné de la moitié du lycée, qui en avait évidement profiter pour louper le plus de cours possibles, de mon fidèle cabot Benjamin et de quelques infirmiers qui nous auscultèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de disparaître non sans nous avoir prévenus qu'il nous faudrait voire un médecin avant de pouvoir partir.

Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas _Lui_.

On m'avait diagnostiqué une légère commotion qui devrai bientôt se résorber. Et effectivement mon crâne cessait peu à peu de me lancer atrocement, les échos dans ma têtes s'estompaient. Jacob quant à lui leur avait donné plus de fil à retordre.

Ils furent à peine partis que Benjamin se jeta sur moi pour laisser éclater ses penchants chevaleresques. Et je dû fermer les yeux pour échapper à sa présence envahissante à souhait. Je tentais d'oublier ses attentions incessantes et les soupirs plus qu'exaspérés que lançait un Jacob à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Quand j'entendis les portes battantes s'ouvrirent pour laissé passer le médecin que nous attendions.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre d'avoir ouvert les yeux pour le reconnaître. Je l'avais _sentis_.

Je le vis s'avancer, toutes les personnes présentes, hommes et femmes, une beauté comme celle-ci n'est plus l'affaire d'un seul sexe, dans la salle le fixèrent bouche bée. Même Benjamin se détourna de moi pour le voir s'avancer. Il se dirigea droit sur moi, toute son attention concentrée sur moi, malgré les dizaines de lycéennes écervelées qui m'entouraient et qui le regardaient comme si Dieu lui-même nous honorait de sa présence. Comme toujours je maudis sa beauté qui me faisait tant d'effet. Je vis l'infirmière qui m'avait rejoins sans que je m'en rende compte, reprendre à peu prés ses esprits quand il fut prés de nous.

-Mais docteur, dit-elle alors d'une voix tremblante, vous n'êtes pas censé vous occuper d'elle, elle n'a qu'une légère commotion, pas de traumatisme alors que son ami…

-Le docteur Oldman s'en occupera très bien, la coupa t-il, avec des accent si onctueux et exquis pourtant qu'elle fut réduite au silence, je rageait que tout lui soit si facile à lui. Je vais m'occuper de cette jeune fille, Alice si tu veux bien … Il me tendis la main et les centaines de gémissement rageurs qui retentirent dans la salle me parvinrent très clairement.

Pendant tout l'échange il n'avait pas une seule fois regarder l'infirmière qui semblait en éprouver un agacement complet, il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Je ne pris pas sa main (renonçant à l'affolante envie de toucher sa peau) et me mis sur mes jambes, mais à peine fus-je debout que le monde entier se mis à tanguer, ma vue se brouilla de nuage gris qui bourdonnaient dans ma tête, l'infirmière voulue me rattraper mais à en juger par la fraîcheur des bras qui m'entourèrent je compris que Carlisle avait une nouvelle fois prouvé sa vivacité bien au-dessus de la moyenne. J'étais incapable de marcher, je le sentis alors bientôt me soulever complètement, j'accrochais mes mains à son cou et je n'essayais de ne pas trop penser au faite que j'étais tout contre lui, ma faiblesse face à lui m'en-rageai à nouveau, je sentis les regards de haines de toute l'assemblée lorsque qu'il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emporta dans le couloir. Je me sentais revenir peu à peu, sans toujours savoir la cause de ce malaise soudain. Je lui ordonnai donc, à contrecœur, de me lâcher maintenant, mais il ne fit rien, juste me serrai encore plus contre lui.

-Lâchez-moi j'ai dis ! Répétais-je énervée.

-Je ne te poserais qu'une fois arrivé dans mon bureau, rétorqua t-il, inflexible.

- Je peux marcher.

-J'ai vu ça, répondit-il en souriant.

Je ne répondis rien, fulminant toute seule dans mon coin. Arrivé a son bureau il me déposa doucement sur la table d'auscultation et ses doigts de glaces commencèrent à aller et venir sur mon crâne douloureux. Je tentais vainement d'échapper à sa poigne de fer.

-Restes en place, m'ordonna t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Je demeurai immobile, furieuse. Puis il s'écarta de moi.

-Tu devrais t'en sortir sans trop souffrir, prend de l'aspirine au moindre étourdissement, mais je vais te garder quelque temps ici.

-Pas question, répondis-je, je rentre.

-Ah oui ? Et comment exactement ?

-Jacob me raccompagnera. (pur mensonge, celui-ci était certainement en plein examen pour sa jambe blessée, mais Carlisle n'était pas censé le savoir.)

Il m'observa un instant, son visage c'était obscurci mystérieusement lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom de mon ami.

-Je te ramène.

-Non !

Je me remis debout, ignorai mon déséquilibre soudain, et je le toisais d'un regard mauvais.

-Je rentre seule j'ai dis.

-Veux-tu que je prévienne ta mère ? Dit-il tout à coup.

-Non, bien sur que non ! M'écriai-je horrifiée.

-Alors laisse moi te ramener.

J'étais coincé. Il n'attendit même pas que je réponde, il se releva vivement, empoigna sa sacoche, me pris par l'épaule, et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de protester nous étions dans le parking de l'hôpital devant sa Mercedes noire. J'avais sentis la haine, la jalousie et la curiosité malsaine nous poursuivre dans tout l'hôpital, Carlisle déchaînait les passions.

Je montais, silencieuse, prête à être la pire compagnie au monde. Il me rejoignit presque instantanément, démarra la voiture et quitta le parking avec la conduite fluide et rapide que je lui connaissais.

-Tu ne vas pas desserrer les dents de tout le voyage n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda t-il, tout à coup très sérieux.

Je ne répondis pas. Il rit, d'un rire sans joie.

-Alors dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir m'écouter. Je ne suis pas l'ennemi Alice, je suis loin de l'être, tu penses connaître la situation mais tout t'échappe. Alice je ne veux pas être ton ennemi, j'aimerais pouvoir tout t'expliquer mais cela m'est interdit, je sais que tu ne m'apprécie guère Alice mais moi j'ai énormément de respect pour toi et…

La haine avait enflammé mes veines, comme la dernière fois je me sentis alors prête à tout, mon crâne ne se fit plus du tout sentir. J'étais à nouveau aussi puissante que le jour où j'avais sauté de ma fenêtre pour aller me balader des heures durant sous l'eau. La haine me brûlait et me rendait forte. Et avant tout elle me rendait haineuse. Et il allait le voir.

-Écoutez, le coupai-je, je ne veux pas vous entendre, je ne veux pas vous écoutez débiter vos mensonges planifier. Vous êtes l'être que je hais le plus, car vous êtes le mal, le venin, le poison qui est entré dans ma famille avec l'ambition de tout détruire, et vous y arrivez très bien d'ailleurs. Mais ne me dites pas que vous avez un grand respect pour moi, ou que vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, parce que ce sont des connerie Carlisle, vous êtes l'homme qui couche avec ma mère, celui qui brise son couple, qui brise mes parent, ma famille, vous me faite haïr ma propre mère, alors _**ne venez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas l'ennemi**_ !

Il ne dit rien. Son visage était insondable. Mais ses yeux posés sur moi n'étaient qu'un puits de souffrance. Deux trous d'or, un abîme de souffrance.

Ma haine s'envola instantanément devant se spectacle terrifiant.

-Alice …

Il se détourna de moi. J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et je sortis. Je me rendis compte après que la voiture était arrêtée, encore heureux d'ailleurs. Je partis en courant. Mon cœur battant la chamade. Devant mes yeux l'image de sa souffrance, des abysses de noirceur de ses prunelles passait et repassait. Pourquoi cette douleur ? Lui l'homme froid que je haïssais plus que tout, lui, le mal ultime, l'ennemi infâme, ce pourrait-il qu'il puisse souffrir lui aussi de cette situation ?


	3. Chapter 3

La journée fut longue. La maison était déserte lorsque je rentrai de ma course après mon « accident ». Ce dont je fut extrêmement soulagée. J'eus peur que Carlisle rentre peu après moi, pour vérifier que j'étais toujours vivante après que j'ai foutue le camp de sa voiture en plein milieu de l'autoroute, vide mais autoroute quand même. Mais il n'en fit rien, j'ignorais si c'était parce qu'il souhaitait respecter ma souffrance en me laissant seule, cette première observation m'énerva, ou parce qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire que je me soit fait renverser, cette seconde observation entraina en moi une peur irrationnel qui me précipita dans un gouffre noir et douloureux, avant de me rendre furieuse de mon propre comportement, qu'il en ai quelque chose à faire de moi ou pas, je ne devais pas réagir comme ça, je devais m'en foutre. Le haïr et m'en foutre.

Mes élucubrations m'amenèrent jusque tard dans l'après midi où je fini par tomber dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves (le premier depuis des mois) d'où je fut tirer par un coup de fil de Benjamin, qui me réveilla mais auquel je ne répondis pas. Mais juste après j'appelai Jacob pour prendre des nouvelles de sa jambe, il était dans le cirage et m'annonça, la voix pâteuse, qu'il c'était cassé la jambe et qu'il devrait certainement porter une béquilles pendant des mois. Il semblait assez fière de lui. Il s'inquiéta alors de mon état et je le rassurai. Lorsqu'il se mit à me parler de Benjamin je cessai d'écouter, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un mot m'interpella « bal ».

-Pardon ? Tu disais ? Répondis-je brusquement.

-Bah oui, il à déjà dû t'inviter au bal non ? Son ton se voulait désinvolte mais je perçu la tension sous-jacente. Là je commençai à m'inquiéter. Depuis quand Jacob s'intéressait-il à mes fréquentations ? Surtout de Qui m'accompagnerait au bal! Le truc que je comptais bien sécher, et s'il ne le savait pas, c'est qu'il me connaissait mal.

-Heu... aucune idée enfaite, tu sais la plupart du temps j'écoute pas franchement ce qu'il me dit, je suis plus occupé à chercher un moyen de m'esquiver.

Je guettai son rire. Qui ne vint pas. OK, problème.

-Donc, poursuivit-il toujours aussi tendu, tu n'as personne pour le bal ?

OK, gros problème. Je me concentrai pour l'éconduire gentiment et surtout il fallait la jouer fin, sinon je perdais Jacob et ça, c'était absolument hors de question. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aussi!

-Oh tu sais j'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal. Moi et la danse c'est pas le grand amour, et puis... bah c'est un bal quoi.

-Oh ouais, c'est juste que je me disais que puisque je n'avais aucune cavalière, ou plutôt aucune assez bien pour moi..

-J'ai toujours admirer ta grande modestie.

-Et que toi, poursuivit-il ignorant mon commentaire,tu n'avais personne... d'assez bien pour toi bien évidement, et bien on pouvait y aller tout les deux tu vois, en Célibataires Sauvages!

Je pouffai de rire, immensément soulagée.

-Désolé, le bal c'est exclus! Mais tu peux encore rattrapé le coup avec Rebecca Harris, elle te mate comme une folle dés que t'es dans les parages, elle est dingue de toi.

Il soupira légèrement.

-Ouais, mais je m'en fou de cette fille moi, j'espère qu'elle le sentira pas.

-Au pire elle fera semblant de pas le voire, les filles sont douées pour ne comprendre que ce qu'elle veulent comprendre.

-Ouais, fit-il pas très emballé, t'es vraiment sur ? Pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

-Essaies pas c'est perdu d'avance. Bon je te laisses il faut que j'aille pioncer, j'ai la tête très très lourde.

-Je te préviens je viens pas en cours demain, je rentre que lundi.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas me laisser affronter le lycée seule ? Seule contre tous ?

-Et oui, il est temps que tu cesses de te reposer tout le temps sur moi, je ne serai pas toujours là pour toi tu sais...

-C'est ça. Lâcheur.

-Oh tout de suite les grands mots!

-Salut Jake.

Je raccrochais et me rallongeais, contemplant le plafond. Je ne put empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder vers Carlisle. Vers la souffrance de Carlisle. Cette souffrance qui m'avait brûler le matin même Alors comme ça il souffrait. Mais de quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas choisit cette situation lui aussi ?

Ses mots me revinrent en mémoires. « tu penses connaître la situation mais tout t'échappe ». Qu'est-ce qui pouvais bien m'échapper ? Je savais. Je savais que ma mère ne nous regardait plus. Ni moi, ni Clémence, ni Fred. Je savais qu'elle ne nous voyait plus. Je savais que lorsqu'elle s'accrochait brusquement au coup de Carlisle et que celui-ci la portait jusque dans son bureau ce n'étais pas pour jouer aux cartes. Je savais que les yeux de Fred à ce moment là n' exprimaient rien d'autres que la haine la plus profonde, la même qui m'animait et qui me transformait en ce quelque chose d'inconnu, d'inhumain. Je savais que Clémence ne parlait plus. Que Fred ne parlait plus. Je savais que tous, nous ne nous aimions plus. Là seule chose que je ne savais pas c'était qui _Il _était.

Et, si douloureux que cela m'était à reconnaître, je voulais le savoir. Il m'intriguait. J'étais étrangement fascinée par lui. Mais ma haine était bien là. Sa présence m'était insupportable, sa proximité, douloureuse. Et pourtant. Et pourtant je voulais savoir. Je brûlais de savoir. Qui il était. Ou même qu'est-ce qu'il était.

Car si mon corps, par la Haine, ma maladie, se changeait en quelque chose d'Autre, de pas humain, lui il ne semblait pas l'être tout simplement. Il ne mangeait pas, jamais je ne l'avais vus se joindre à un seul de nos repas, qu'ils lui arrivaient pourtant de cuisiner, vue qu'avant ma mère et Fred s'en chargeaient ensemble et qu'aujourd'hui ils ne se parlent presque plus, sauf au milieu de la nuit, quand je me réveil et que j'entends leurs cris. Après réflexion il ne me semblai pas l'avoir vus boire une seule fois non plus. Il avait la peau toujours glacée, plus que la mienne, froide comme la marbre, froide comme la neige. Il avait des yeux dorés et délicieux et qui au fil des jours changeaient peu à peu de couleurs pour passé de l'or liquide, du miel brûlant, au noir d'encre, comme deux onyx obscure et brillants. Sans jamais perdre de leurs splendeurs. Et puis lorsque ses pupilles étaient devenus trop noires il s'absentait, en général il le faisait la nuit, pour ne pas qu'on le sache, mais moi je l'entendais, aussi silencieux et furtif soit-il, mon ouïe, particulièrement fine, devinait ses moindres mouvements dans la maison avant qu'il ne saute par la fenêtre et disparaisse dans le silence de la nuit, et lorsqu'il revenait, le lendemain très tôt, ses pupilles avaient repris leurs teintes de miel d'or.

Non Carlisle n'était pas humain.

Je ne sus pas exactement quand mes pensées se transformèrent en songes, ni quand je sombrais dans un sommeil profond peuplé de créature au cheveux d'or et aux yeux tantôt noirs, tantôt doré.

Lorsque je me réveillai enfin la nuit était tombée et la maison était toujours aussi silencieuse, personne ne devait être rentré. Je me retournais sur le coté droit quand je le vis et que je compris que je ne m'étais pas réveillée toute seule, j'avais été réveillée. Pire. _Il_ m'avais réveillée. Carlisle.

Je me relevais d'un coup, je faillis envoyé cogner ma tête contre le mur, ce qui aurait, sans nul doute, pas beaucoup plus à ma blessure.

Il m'observait, visiblement inquiet. L'inquiétude teintait ses yeux (dorés aujourd'hui) d'une lueur plus claire. Il était tellement beau que je ne pus le dévisager très longtemps avant de me sentir brûlée par sa beauté.

-Qu'est-ce que … Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? M'écriai-je à la foi surprise par mon réveil musclé, éblouis par son visage éclatant et furieuse de sa proximité dans un moment où je me lâchais complètement. Je n'étais pas en mesure de me contrôler dans mon sommeil et je n'aimais pas qu'il ais put me voire dans un de ses moment de faiblesse.

Il me regardait fixement, ses prunelles intensément concentrées. Il était inquiet et prudent.

-Quelques secondes, lorsque je suis entré dans la maison je t'ai entendu crier. Tu criais... Mon prénom.

Mon cœur eus un raté. Je savais qu'il m'arrivait de parler en dormant, un phénomène qui dépendait de mes rêves. Et là ces son éblouissante image qui avait peuplée mes songes. Je rougis violemment en me rendant compte que j'avais dû crier son nom pendant très longtemps.

-J'ai eus peur, tu avais l'air ...effrayée. Poursuivit-il dans un souffle.

Je ne répondis rien. Baissai les yeux.

-Pourrai-je savoir à quoi tu rêvais Alice.

Je détestais sa façon de prononcer mon prénom, mais ce que je détestais par dessus c'était tout ma façon d'aimer beaucoup trop ça.

-C'était un cauchemar. Répondis-je effrontément en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Toutes expressions disparues de son visage. Il s'accroupit au bords de mon lit et commença à fouiller dans sa sacoche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Demandais-je sèchement.

-Je vais te soigner, je te rappel que tu ne m'a pas vraiment laisser le loisir de le faire ce matin.

-Pas question, ça va beaucoup mieux! Je n'en ai pas besoin. M'écriai-je furieuse.

Il releva la tête et plongea à nouveau ses yeux de lave dans les miens.

-Je te conseils d'accepter maintenant sinon je peux t'assurer que je trouverais un moyen de t'y forcer et si tu veux que tout cela se passe avant l'arrivé de ta mère, laisses toi faire Alice.

Je le fixai, la colère me faisait presque pleurer.

-D'accords. Admis-je dans un souffle.

Je me redressai et croisai les bras. Prête à ne pas bouger, ne rien dire, prête à être la pire patiente du monde.

Il se releva et sortis de son sac des cotons et un produit rosâtre à l'odeur très forte.

-Je vais l'appliquer sur ta coupure. Dis moi si cela te fait mal.

Il s'exécuta en silence. Je me mordis les lèvres en sentant le produit incendier ma peau, ne pas crier, ne rien dire, je n'étais pas prêtes à lui faire ce plaisir.

-Tu as de la chance que ta coupure ne soit pas profonde. Tu aurais pût t'ouvrir le crâne.

Je ne répondis toujours pas.

-Alice... Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé.

-On ne vous l'a pas dit ? La surprises me fit desserrer les dents.

-Pas en détails, convint-il, on m'a juste dit qu'il y avait eut un accident au lycée et que tu étais parmi les blessés, je n'ai pas entendu la suite, j'étais déjà partis te retrouver.

Je ne répondis pas. Sa phrase m'avait troublée, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Alice... S'il te plait. Murmura-t-il de sa voix d'archange.

Ses doigts de glace se promenaient sur le haut de mon crâne, soulageant la brulure du produit.

-Je n'ai presque rien vu. Répondis-je, sans vraiment me rendre compte que j'avais décidé de lui raconter. J'ai juste entendus le bruits de pneus qui crissaient derrière moi, comme une voiture qui veut freiner brusquement et J'ai entendus tout le monde me crier quelque chose et puis Jacob m'a soulevé et jeté sur le coté de la route, et il est tombé sur moi. Je me suis cogné la tête en touchant le sol. C'est tout.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses mains toujours sur mon front, mais ils semblait me caresser plus que me soigner. En sentant ses doigts passer doucement sur ma blessure je sentis mon ventre se tordre.

-Jacob c'est celui qui état prés de toi lorsque je t'ai emmené ? Celui qui m'a fusillé du regard lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras ? Demanda-t-il, mais il n'avait pas le moindre sourire, il semblait plutôt … énervé.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son front, et ses iris de miel chaud c'étaient assombris. L'agacement lui donnait des aires de Divinité.

Je baissai les yeux, éblouis, et lui révéla une nouvelle fois la vérité.

-Non, lui c'est Benjamin, Jacob c'était celui qui c'est cassé la jambe, celui dont vous auriez dû vous occuper.

Il ignora ma remarque et me fixa à nouveau, aussi intensément qu'avant.

-Alors c'est Benjamin qui c'est présenté comme ton petit ami ?

Je crus que j'allais mourir de honte. La colère me saisit avec force. Les deux sentiments mélangés me brûlèrent presque autant que les doigts de Carlisle sur mon front. Comment savait-il ça ?

-Comment ose-t-il ? Demain si je le vois je le tues de mes propres mains! Peut-être que si il me croit meurtrière ou folle à lier il arrêtera de me … Je m'interrompis. Rougis.

Mais il parut se détendre comme jamais. Et un sourire éblouissant mourut sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur eut un raté.

-Doucement, rit-il en caressant toujours ma plaie de ses doigts délicieux, tu ne tuera pas ce Benjamin demain, et aucun autre élèves du lycée d'ailleurs vus que tu n'ira pas.

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je. Mais pourquoi ? Je me sens très bien!

Je refusais de rester ici. Avec ma mère, avec Fred. Avec ma Haine qui allait alimenter ma solitude. Je ne voulais pas. C'était hors de question.

-Désolé mais je ne te laisserai pas retourner en cours d'en l'état où tu es.

Ses yeux et son ton étaient sans réplique. Ce qui suffit à m'énerver.

-Ah oui ? Et comment je fais avaler à Fred et à … ma mère que je ne vais pas en cours demain sans lui raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je te ferais un arrêt maladie et je lui dirais que tu as attrapé un rhume.

Ça se tenait. De plus j'avais une excuse pour ne pas aller manger avec eux ce soir.

-D'accords, répondis-je sèchement, les mots m'arrachèrent la bouche.

Il me regarda, surpris, sur ses gardes, peu habitué à ce que je capitule si vite.

Ses doigts quittèrent mon crâne et je tachai d'étouffer ma déception. Il se releva.

-Je viendrais te chercher pour le diner.

-Non. Je suis malade, vous vous rappelez ?

Il m'observa durement.

-Je n'aime pas mentir à ta mère.

Ces simples mots me mirent hors de moi. La rage m'envahit. Oh oui bien sûr, il préférait la baiser. Je savais que c'était dégueulasse de penser ça. Mais j'avais envie de lui hurler des choses dégueulasse. J'avais envie de lui hurler ma Haine. La faire sortir de mon corps et la lui cracher à la figure. Ma Haine m'habitait. Elle était partout.

-Sortez de ma cambre.

Il me fixa, toujours aussi dur. Puis poussa un profond soupir et ses prunelles furent à nouveau, pendant un laps de temps si cour que je me demandai si ne l'avais pas rêver, les abimes de souffrances qu'elles avaient été ce matin même. Il tourna les talons, et sortis de ma chambre.

J'ouvris la fenêtre. Sautais. Et courût jusqu'à la plage.

Comme d'habitude, nager me fit du bien. Je rentrais bien plus tard. Je sautais par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée entrouverte. Mes instants dans la peau de l'Autre -celle qui n'étais pas moi, celle qui faisait des choses étranges et surnaturelles avec mon corps, celle que la haine me faisait devenir- duraient de plus en plus longtemps. D'un jour à l'autre je pouvais faire de plus en plus de choses inexplicables. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. J'avais appris à me déconnecter de la réalité. Comme le fait que Carlisle ne me semble pas humain ne me choque pas outre mesure, que je ne le soit pas non plus me laissait froide. Je pouvais être ce que je voulais cela ne changerait probablement rien à la rage qui m'habitait, la haine qui consumait ma famille et ma belle vie disparue. Alors humaine ou pas, puisque que quelque soit mon enveloppe charnel j'étais condamnée au malheur, quelle importance ?

Arrivée dans ma chambre je sortis dans le couloir désert pour aller laver mon corps encore salé par l'eau de mer. A mon retour je trouvais Clémence assise sur mon lit.

-Carlisle à dit que tu étais malade ? Dit-elle de sa voix, devenue rauque à force de silence.

-Oui, j'ai attrapée un rhume, rien de méchant t'inquiètes pas. C'est pour ça que tu es venus me voir ?

Demandais-je en la contournant pour attraper mon pyjama sous mon oreiller.

-Non, j'ai appris qu'il y avait eux un accident au lycée aujourd'hui et j'ai remarquer ton pansement blanc sur le front quand tu es partis prendre ta douche... et je me demandais si tu n'avais pas mentis à ...maman (elle aussi avait du mal à prononcer ce genre de mots) et que ta pseudo maladie n'avait pas un rapport avec cet accident.

Quoi ? Un pansement blanc ? Je touchai le haut de mon crâne et sentis une sorte de coton trempé collé à ma coupure. OK. Carlisle ne me l'avait pas dit ça.

J'avais oublié que ma sœur n'était pas si facile à duper. Il arrivait des fois où sa crédulité atteignait son paroxysme, alors on pouvait lui faire avaler n'importe quoi, comme l'année passé où elle avait crut, par ma faute, qu'un moi comptait six semaines. Alors qu'à certains moment elle se trouvait être incroyablement perspicace. Je détestais ces moments là.

-Arrêtes ta parano Clém' Je me suis cogné a la porte de la cantine en sortant justement pour aller voir Jake, c'est lui l'accident. (Bon petite part de vérité quand même).

-Quoi ? Jacob ? Oh non! Il va bien quand même ?

Bingo. Ma sœur en pinçait secrètement pour mon ami indien. Excellent moyen de l'éloigner du sujet principal.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est un dur à cuire un Jacob, en plus c'est un peau-rouge, résistant ces gens là.

Elle ne gouta pas la plaisanterie et me fusilla du regard.

-Tu vas le voire demain ? Me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Bien sûr! C'était une excellente idée, puisque nous nous retrouvons tous deux dans l'impossibilité d'aller en cours, j'allais lui rendre une petite visite. Ainsi je m'assurais de ne pas déprimer vue que je serais prés de lui et en plus je m'éloignais de la maison. Sa mère, qui, pour des raisons obscures, m'adorait, n'opposerait pas d'objection à ce que j'y reste là journée.

Je fit à ma sœur le plus beau de mes sourires.

-Bien sûr! Je compte même y passer la journée. Il à une jambe dans le plâtre, il ne peut pas aller en cours. Pourquoi ?

-Tu lui passeras le bonjour pour moi hein ? Me supplia-t-elle. Trop mignonne.

-Promis. Maintenant vas te coucher, je suis malade et toi demain t'as cours.

Je mis mon pyjama, un t-shirt qui appartenait à mon père et un pantalon de jogging noir, arrachai mon pansement, m'octroyai trois aspirines et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Malgré toutes mes heures de sommeil de la journée je me sentais crevée.

J'envoyai un message à Jacob pour le prévenir de mon incruste de demain. Il me répondit qu'il acceptait d'être mon garde malade et que sa mère se ferait un plaisir de déplorer à nouveau ma minceur et de me préparer un super bouillon de poule spécial Black. Je souris.

Au moins ma journée du lendemain état sauvée.

Je ne pus empêcher mes penser de dériver vers Carlisle et ses yeux noirs de douleur. Mais avant que j'ai vraiment eus le temps de m'interroger à nouveau sur la raison de sa douleur, les aspirines firent effet et je plongeai dans un sommeil profond et -Ô bénédiction- sans rêves.

La lumière grise du matin me réveilla. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mon radio réveil. 9H23. J'étais parfaitement alerte. Je me relevai alors sur mon lit. Et c'est là que je la vis. Ma mère. Juste à la porte de ma chambre. Qui m'observait. Ses yeux étaient immenses et le vert de ses iris (dont je n'avais absolument pas héritée) était si sombre que je ressentis un frissons me parcourir.

Je ne dis rien. J'étais sous le choque. Que faisait-elle là ? Après cinq mois d'ignorance, que faisait-elle à la porte de ma chambre à m'observer dans mon sommeil ? Surtout avec ces yeux là. Soudain j'eus très peur. Ces yeux étaient comme deux flammes funestes. Deux bougies sur une tombe. Qui semblaient briller plus fort, une dernière fois. Avant de s'éteindre. Je n'aimait pas cette lueur. Elle m'effrayait. Me terrifiait au-delà

de tout ce qui était possible.

Tout à coup ma mère s'approcha. Je ne bougeai pas. Impossible. J'étais pétrifiée par cette peur irrationnelle, qui ne semblait pas vouloir ni me quitter ni s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'elle fut prés de moi, elle s'assit sur mon lit, toujours muette. Et me regarda, toujours avec ces bougies mortuaires dans les yeux. Elle resta ainsi quelque minutes. Des minutes qui me semblèrent durer des siècles. Un millénaire dans ses yeux. Puis sa main se leva et elle vint toucher ma joue. Je restais immobile. Incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Je ne faisais que la regarder. Le regard dur et plein d'effroi. Puis alors que sa main quittait ma joue, je vis une minuscule goutte d'eau s'échapper de ses yeux où brillaient encore les flammes mortelles. Un minuscule goutte d'eau. Une larme.

Le temps que mon cerveau enregistre clairement ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle c'était relevé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de la passer elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi. Cette fois je vis clairement la goutte qui glissait le long de sa joue, attrapant la lumière. Puis elle disparue derrière la porte.

Bordel mais c'était quoi ça ?

C'était quoi ces chandelles mortuaires dans ses yeux ?

C'était quoi que cette foutue larme sur sa joue ?

C'était quoi ses doigts sur ma joue ?

C'était quoi cette scène ?

Putain mais ça ressemblait à un … Adieu.

Un Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Ma mère ne revint pas dans ma chambre. Et moi je n'osais pas en sortir. De peur de la croiser dans le couloir. De peur de revoir ses yeux. Si je me retrouvais à nouveau en face de ses deux flammes macabres je risquais de sombrer dans la folie.

Je restai au lit pendant encore une heure. Faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas penser à la scène, mais mon esprit semblait être resté bloqué dessus. Et la peur irrationnel qui m'avait saisit lorsqu'elle m'avait regardée n'avait pas complètement disparue, elle restait là quelque part. Tapis au fond de mon cœur, sournoise. Ombre dans mes poumons. Et me laissait un arrière goût amère. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

J'avais peur. Mais de quoi ? Aucune idée. Une nouvelle fois l'étrange conviction que quelque chose m'échappait s'imposa à moi. « tu pense connaître la situation mais tout t'échappe » avait-il dit.

Je secouai la tête comme, geste instinctif, nerveux, signe de mon agacement face à cette incompréhension. Je me retournais vers le mur, cherchant dans la neutralité de la peinture bleu pâle un quelconque apaisement. Mais rien. L'ombre de ma peur, l'inconfortable incompréhension, et l'agacement qu'entrainaient ces sentiments mêlés ne me laissait pas le répit nécessaire pour me glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me relevai alors, résignée. Et m'habilla. Lorsque je sortis dans le couloir pour me rendre dans la salle de bain je fis bien attention que celui-ci soit totalement désert avant de m'y engouffrer. Une fois prête j'envoyai un message à Jake pour le prévenir de mon arrivé imminente. Puis je m'arrêtai, hésitante. Je regardai la porte, moyen le plus sûr, physiquement parlant, pour quitter la maison, mais je risquais de croiser ma mère. Ce qui m'étais in-envisageable. Puis je regardais le fenêtre. Bien sûr je l'avais déjà fait, mais dans des moments où je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même, dans des moments où je devenais l'Autre. Là j'allais, pour ainsi dire, bien. Ni la haine, ni la peur, ni aucun autre sentiment assez extrême n'était là pour me changer en l'Autre. Résultat je me retrouvais banalement humaine, une humaine qui évidement, ne sautais pas d'une fenêtre, surtout si celle-ci se trouvait à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. J'étais coincée. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, pour l'ouvrir et évaluer à nouveau la distance qui m'éloignait du sol. Je me penchais par dessus le rebord quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

-Alice ? Murmura un ténor exquis que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Je me relevai brusquement, me cognant la tête en haut de la fenêtre. Je m'écroulai par terre tant la douleur fut intense. Cela suffit à réveiller mon malaise d'hier et mon crâne se mit à me lancer horriblement. En un instant il fut prés de moi, me soulevant comme hier à l'hôpital et m'allongea sur le lit, me relevant la tête et passant ses doigts glacés sur mon front. La douleur soudaine disparue alors peu à peu, mais bien plus vite que la dernière fois et en quelques minutes je pus rouvrir les yeux sans que la lumière trop éclatante ne me fasse trop de mal.

Il me regardait, soucieux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Ton crâne te fais mal ? Tu as pris une aspirine ce matin ?

Il parlait bas mais rapidement et mon cerveau encore endoloris mit du temps avant d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il avait dit.

-Ça va, j'ai moins mal, ça se passe.

Je ne répondis pas pour l'aspirine.

-Tiens dit-il en me tendant un cachet, sortit de sa sacoche et en s'emparant de la petite bouteille d'eau que je gardait prés de mon lit.

Je ne protestai pas, désireuse de soulager mon mal de tête.

Je me relevai en position assise sur mon lit, échappant ainsi à sa poigne délicieusement glacée. Je pris la tête dans les main car le mouvement m'avait légèrement lancé. Il resta accroupis face à moi, je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais penchée sur cette fenêtre ? Me demanda-t-il, sa voix était rauque, soucieuse.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le fixer, surprise par son ton grave. Ses yeux semblaient furieux, son visage impassible trahissait pourtant une colère mal contenue. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais rien fais de mal, il m'avait juste vu penchée à ma fenêtre. Penchée... Oh!

Je me raidis comprenant ce qu'il pouvait bien imaginer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tentai pas de me suicider. Répondis-je, railleuse. De plus, si j'avais voulus le faire je n'aurais pas sauté de juste trois mètres. Autant jouer la sécurité pour pas se rater.

Ce fut à son tour de se raidir. Il me toisa durement.

-Ne parles pas comme ça Alice, je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose.

-Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que ça risque de blesser ma mère ?

Ses yeux, d'un miel plus foncé qu'hier, était de glace.

Je me relevai, le contournai et m'apprêtai à sortir de ma chambre quand il me retins par le bras.

-Je vois que tu à ôté ton pansement, reviens que je t'en mettes un autre.

Je le toisai.

-A quoi ça servirait ?

Il soupira.

-Ne pose pas de questions, viens c'est tout.

J'obéissais, j'en fut surprise moi-même. Je m'assis sur mon lit et le regardai fouiller sa sacoche pour en sortir les même cotons et le même produit qu'hier. Je le laissait me soigner en silence. Toujours sans me plaindre de la brûlure du produit sur ma coupure. Je me concentrai sur lui pour oublier les picotements inconfortables. Ses cheveux d'or brillait à la lumière, j'avais tendance à négliger la beauté de ses cheveux au profit de celle de son visage. Ses mèches dorées étaient lumineuse et si clair quelles semblaient briller comme un soleil. Y avait-il une seule chose chez lui qui ne fut pas beau ?

Inutile de poser la question. Tous nous connaissions la réponse. Non. Évidement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il se releva et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever aussi. Il avait toujours ce genre de petits réflexes de gentleman d'une autre époque, cela lui semblait naturels. Je ne pris pas sa main et me relevai seule. Agrippai mon sac et m'éloignai de lui, pour partir. Enfin.

A nouveau il m'attrapa le bras.

-Où vas-tu exactement ?

Je me retournai et le toisai férocement.

-En quoi ça vous regarde exactement ?

Ok là je faisait ma gamine en pleine crise mais je souhaitais à tout prix sortir de cette baraque. Le plus vite possible.

-Alice répond moi. Il avait parlé d'un voix las mais ferme.

Je soupirai.

-Je vais chez Jacob, il à la jambe cassée, il ne va pas au lycée non plus.

-Où réside-t-il ?

Holà il me faisait quoi là, le coup du beau-père attentionné ?

Sauf qu'il n'était pas mon beau-père. Il n'était _rien. _Rien de plus que l'amant de ma mère_._

Super, je pouvais sauté par la fenêtre maintenant. On remercie Carlisle qui arrive mieux que personne à réveiller ma haine.

-Dans la réserve sur Green Beach, répondis-je rapidement, pour qu'il parte, que je puisse enfin fuir cette maison.

-Je emmènes. Asséna-t-il, sans réplique.

-Quoi ? Mais...

Il était déjà partit.

Je pris mon manteau, mon sac et allai refermer la fenêtre à contre cœur.

Il m'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrer. Je m'avançai vers lui. Je tentais de ne pas trop le regarder. Il portait un pull bleu clair qui lui moulait légèrement le torse, ce qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer. Le tissu, tendu sur sa poitrine, dessinait les contours des muscles de son torse. C'est à cause de l'insultante beauté de son visage que je ne passai pas mon temps à observer son corps divin.

Je sentis ma mère arriver derrière moi dans le couloir. Je sentis ses yeux me traverser. Me transpercer. Son regard me brûler le dos. Mais je ne me retournai pas. Ne la regardai pas. Je ne voulais pas créer de connexion, de lien, quel qu'il soit, entre elle et moi, après la scène de ce matin. Même après sa main sur ma joue, même après sa larme. Une larme. Une seul larme ce n'était pas assez pour diluer toute ma haine.

Carlisle m'ouvrit la porte et le la tînt. Encore un de ses réflexes trop prévenant. Je sortis en grommelant un remerciement inaudible.

Le trajet fut silencieux. J'eus tout le loisir de ruminer mes idées noires. Je n'avais pas réussi à échapper à ma famille aujourd'hui encore. Malgré mes efforts pour rester discrète et me lever aussi tard que possible. D'ailleurs comment cela se faisait-il que Carlisle ne soit pas partis à l'hôpital à cette heure ?

Je retournai vers lui.

-Oui ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant me tournée vers lui.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partis travailler à cette heure ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Le regard fixé sur la route, mais beaucoup trop fixe pour qu'il soit véritablement concentré sur sa conduite.

J'attendis que la réponse vienne. Mais rien.

-Carlisle répondez moi. Ordonnais-je.

Il baissa la tête et se tourna vers moi, plongeant la lave de ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ta mère ne se sentait pas bien se matin, je suis resté auprès d'elle.

Ses yeux ne cessèrent de me fixer. Comme s'il souhaitait me dire autre chose, de mille fois plus important. Quelque chose de vital. Mais je ne saisissait pas. Et il se retourna bientôt vers la route devant lui, se murant à nouveau dans le silence le plus complet.

J'attendis un instant encore avant de parler à nouveau.

-Carlisle?

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il acquiesça en silence.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous me parlez maintenant.. je veux dire, après tous ses mois de silence. Pourquoi... maintenant ?

Et c'était vrai. Cinq mois sans adresser la parole à personne et il à suffit d'un accident pour qu'il se mette à s'intéresser momentanément à ma misérable petite vie, à mes fréquentation, mon état de santé, à moi. Et la raison m'échappait. Je me disais que peut-être lorsque j'aurai une réponse l'inconfortable sentiment d'incompréhension disparaitrai.

Ça c'était la raison avouable de ma question. La seconde m'énervait. La seconde m'agaçait. La seconde me faisait honte et horreur. La seconde c'était que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une créature aussi parfaite que lui se mettait tout à coup à m'accorder de l'importance à Moi. Et le pire c'était le plaisir indicible que m'apportais cette constatation. Il était stupide, nul. Pire, il était malsain. Mais il était présent.

Je ne devais pas penser ça. Je devais m'en foutre. Le haïr et m'en foutre. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je le regardais avec un intérêt intense, intérêt que je tentais de cacher au fond de moi.

Tout d'abords il ne répondit pas. Puis il sembla se détendre. Et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Un magnifique sourire. Mais un sourire presque amère.

J'attendis.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'en ai marre d'essayer de te fuir. De faire semblant de ne pas te voir. Et essayer de vivre à tes cotés en feignant de ne pas prêter attention ton existence. J'en ai marre de lutter.

Je le regardai. Incrédule. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il disait.

Il eut un rire aussi amère que son sourire.

-L'ennui quand je suis avec toi Alice, c'est que je parle trop.

Je me tus. Troublée moi aussi. Et il en profita pour se murer dans un silence lointain, et je ne tenais pas à l'en sortir. De peur de m'avouer une nouvelle faiblesse. Je détestais l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Cette emprise était malsaine. Il était l'amant de ma mère, celui qui ruinait ma famille à grand renfort de haine et moi je suppliais le ciel qui s'intéressa à moi. C'était dégueulasse. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je l'avais haïs sans problèmes pendant des mois et des mois et maintenant qu'il daignait m'adresser la parole et lever assez les yeux pour se rendre compte que j'étais autre chose que la gamine, la bâtarde, de sa maîtresse, il fallait que je devienne tributaire de son intérêt à mon égard ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Était-ce encore de la faute à sa beauté ? Il me semblait que je m'étais trop longtemps cachée derrière cette excuse. Mais alors pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu'il était aussi étrange et inhumain que moi, enfin l'Autre moi ?

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas dépendre de quelque chose, encore moins de quelqu'un. Ors j'avais l'impression de devenir dépendante d'une chose. De _Lui_. Et ça ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Remarque, je n'étais pas l'Autre non plus. Je ne l'avais jamais été avant. Et pourtant c'était bien moi dans se corps différent, ce corps plus qu'humain.

Même. Non, il n'était pas question que je laisse l'amant de ma mère entrer dans Ma vie. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je pensais à ça. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'était rien. Je le savais.

Nous arrivâmes dans la réserve de Jacob en peu de temps, et nous nous garâmes devant son porche.

Sa maison était toute en brique rouge et ne comportait pas d'étages, elle s'étalait sur la longueur, rognant la forêt.

Mary Helene Black nous attendait devant la porte, elle semblait surprise que je fus accompagnée. Mais son expression passa de la surprise au pur et simple choque lorsque Carlisle sortis de la voiture. J'observais très souvent cette réaction chez les femmes la première fois qu'elle voyait Carlisle. Carlisle passa de l'autre coté de la voiture et vînt m'ouvrir la portière. Encore et toujours gentleman. Je m'avançai vers Mary qui semblait perdue dans la contemplations de Carlisle. Mme Black était une petite femme replète, au cheveux châtains, à la peau cuivrée comme son fils et aux grands yeux noirs identique à ceux de Jacob. Nous nous approchâmes d'elle doucement, Carlisle restait derrière moi.

-Bonjour Mary Helene, dit-je lentement. Elle sembla tout à coup se rendre compte de ma présence, insignifiante à coté de l'être divin qui m'accompagnait.

-Oh B...Bonjour Alice, co...comment vas-tu ? Tu en à mis du temps pour venir. Me répondit-elle, sans raison apparente elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle évitait le regard de Carlisle, très certainement troublée par ses yeux d'or.

-Carlisle à tenu à m'accompagner.

Elle rougit de plus belle en entendant son prénom, et Carlisle s'avança alors vers elle pour se présenter. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche en le voyant s'approcher, comme éblouis, j'eus envie de sourire.

-Bonjour madame, je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen, je vis avec Alice et je tenais à venir voir votre fils pour pouvoir ausculter sa blessure. Sa voix avait des accents onctueux, c'était du miel chaud qui sortait tout droit de sa bouche. Son timbre de velours me donna la chair de poule, comme à chaque fois.

Mme Black resta bouche bée en entendant sa voix. Il attendis poliment qu'elle réponde quelque chose. Voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas, je repris la paroles avant que Carlisle ne se fasse de fausses idées sur son état mental.

-Comment va Jacob ? Il à trop tendance à jouer les braves avec moi pour que je le crois en parfaite santé.

Sautant sur l'occasion pour cacher son éblouissement soudain, et très compréhensible, Mme Black baissa les yeux vers moi en me souriant.

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas! Il passe sa vie à chercher à t'impressionner ce garçon. (je ris) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est un dur à cuire mon fils, il à toujours guérit plus vite que la moyenne.

C'est à ce moment la que son regard plein de fierté maternelle remarque le gros pansement blanc qui dépassait de mes cheveux (que j'avais pourtant coiffés de telle manière à ce qu'ils le cache). Elle s'approcha vivement de moi et pris ma tête entre ses mains.

-Oh mon dieu mais je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu avais été touché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment ça va ma petite chérie, tu as mal ?

Elle semblait horrifié et je lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer, mais Carlisle avait parlé avant moi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Black je me suis chargé d'Alice, elle va beaucoup mieux, elle c'est juste couper quand sa tête à heurter le bitume et à eut une légère commotion mais ça va mieux, n'est-ce pas Alice?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien.

Oubliant son étourdissement elle regarda Carlisle apeurée

-Vous êtes sûr, rien de grave ?

-Certains madame. Répondit-il en souriant devant ses élans maternels.

-Parce que toi aussi tu as trop tendance à jouer les braves tu sais ça !

Carlisle rit. Un son merveilleux auquel je n'étais pas encore habituée.

-Bon venez rentrer, dit-elle en nous souriant, accueillante, vous mangerez bien quelque chose ! J'ai fais des muffins à la myrtille, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avaler ce matin Alice!

-Pas du tout, mentis-je.

-Si, elle n'est pas sortis de sa chambre, je suis sûr qu'un muffin lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Assura Carlisle avant que la mère de Jacob est le temps de gober mon mensonge.

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi, regarde comment tu es maigre, tu ne mange jamais ou quoi ?

Je fulminais. Carlisle quant à lui, semblait très fier de lui.

-Où se trouve la chambre de Jacob ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Au fond du couloir à droite, répondis Mme Black, je vais vous y conduire.

Au même instant la porte noire de Jake s'ouvrit et la tête échevelée de mon ami apparut.

-Ce que j'adore chez toi Alice c'est ton sens de la ponctualité, carrément une heure que tu m'as envoyé le message!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, rayonnante en le voyant.

-Oh la ferme l'indien je t'amène un médecin pour soigner ta blessure de guerre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?

Il se releva, du haut de son mètre 87 il regarda Carlisle, ils devaient avoir à peu prés la même taille. Ses yeux était froid et ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de l'adonis qui m'accompagnait. Il m'attrapa de son bras qui ne tenait pas de béquille et me souleva dans les airs, me serrant contre lui, sans lâcher Carlisle des yeux.

-Repose moi espèce de crétin, tu as une jambe pétée ne me portes pas!

-J'ai aussi une force surhumaine. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Carlisle, son bras était toujours enroulé autour de ma taille, et ce malgré mes efforts pour m'échapper.

-Jacob voyons on ne parle pas comme ça au gens ! S'écria sa mère choquée.

Mais pourtant les yeux de Carlisle semblait exprimer à son égard une animosité qui faisait écho à celle de mon ami. Ses yeux splendides étaient froids et il naviguait entre l'expression revêche de mon ami, mon visage intrigué et le bras de Jacob qui entourait ma taille.

-Je suis médecin, répondit-il et malgré son regard dur sa voix restait polie, quoique quelque peu lointaine, et je suis venus ausculter votre jambe, je n'ai pas pus vous voir hier à l'hôpital.

-Vous étiez occupé avec Alice, je ne vous en veux pas.

Pourtant sa voix était glaciale. Visiblement il lui reprochait de s'être occupé de moi. Mais pourquoi? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être si impoli et surtout d'en vouloir à quelqu'un de ne pas s'être occupé de lui, de ce coté là Jake et moi nous nous ressemblions, plus on nous foutait la paix, mieux c'était.

Carlisle ne répondit pas et alla se poster prés de son lit.

-Pourriez-vous vous allonger s'il vous plait.

Jacob accepta avec réticence, il enleva son bras mais pris ma main, tout en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux, qui ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre sentiment. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ?

La main chaude de Jacob dans la mienne ne me dérangeait pas, il l'avait souvent fait auparavant et ce geste ne m'évoquait rien de plus que celui qu'un frère aurait pour sa petite sœur, pourtant je sentis pour la première fois qu'il voulait lui donner une autre signification et que les regards froids qu'il lançait à Carlisle y était associés.

San rien comprendre je suivis Jacob, enchainée à sa main, jusqu'à son lit où il s'affala, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il tendit sa jambe vers Carlisle. Il ne portait pas de plâtre mais une armature bleuâtre rigide qui lui enserrai la jambe, du genou jusqu'aux orteils. Carlisle commença à fouiller le truck pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Ses mains étaient habiles et il trouva la fermeture en peu de temps, il le détacha et l'ôta, le posant prés de lui. Il passa ses doigts le long de la jambe de Jacob qui frissonna à son contact, pas étonnant. Jacob était toujours très chaud et Carlisle lui, un vrai glaçon. Totalement incompatibles. Je ne voyait pas la blessure de Jake de la où j'étais mais je remarquait sans grand effort que son mollet avait triplé de volume et que son genou formait un angle étrange. Carlisle passa une pommade le long de son mollet et commença à masser sa jambe, la tournant dans différentes positions qui faisaient s'afficher sur le visage de Jake des expressions décrivant différents degrés de souffrance. Puis il replaça l'armature bleu sur sa jambe, mais en changeant quelque peu l'angle. Il fit mettre Jacob debout, qui en profita pour s'appuyer à moi, et m'interrogea du regard. Après quelques secondes de silence revêche Jake dû bien admettre qu'il avait « un peu » moins mal ainsi.

Carlisle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva pour partir. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû me décevoir autant. Mais la situation m'était très inconfortable, hormis le comportement étrange de Jake et Carlisle l'un envers l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être coupée en deux, d'un coté la Alice de Jacob, celle qui riait, qui plaisantait, qui était heureuse, et de l'autre coté la mauvaise Alice, celle qui ne parlait pas, celle qui ne faisait que détester, la Alice haineuse et nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob sache qui j'étais lorsque je me retrouvais dans l'intimité de mon foyer empoisonné, tout comme je ne voulais pas que Carlisle me voit heureuse. Je n'étais pas là pour le tranquilliser, mais pour le faire souffrir.

Mme black semblait chercher toutes les moyens possibles pour le faire rester. Elle lui proposa de rester pour gouter ses muffins, évidement il refusa poliment vue qu'il ne mangeait jamais, ou pour visiter la réserve, il refusa aussi prétextant être en retard pour l'hôpital. Mary Helene sembla extrêmement déçue.

Mme Black s'étonna que je ne veule pas le raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Je fut donc obliger de suivre Mme Black et Carlisle dehors. Carlisle ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet et la mère de Jacob se mit à jacasser comme une pie pour cacher le trouble que lui causait la proximité d'un être aussi divin que Carlisle. Moi je restai toute aussi silencieuse, plus consciente que jamais de la présence du dieu à ma droite. Son corps froid ne se trouvais qu'à quelques millimètres de moi, étonnant alors que d'habitude il se tenait aussi loin que possible de moi. Mais là il était très proche, trop proche. Plusieurs fois sa main de glace frôla la mienne. A chaque fois je sentais comme un décharge électrique me traverser. La tension qui régnait entre nous deux était palpable. L'électricité agissait entre nos deux corps comme une entité propre qui s'acharnait à nous rapprocher encore et encore. Son aura glacée me brûlait plus que les flammes que ses yeux faisait naître en moi. La conscience que j'avais de sa présence me réchauffai presque jusqu'à me consumer. Je fus soulager lorsque nous arrivâmes prés de sa voiture. Que ce délicieux supplice prenne fin. Il salua Mme Black sans se rendre compte que celle ci devenait pivoine en croisant son regard. Elle bafouilla un vague « au revoir » et se détourna.

Il se tourna vers moi et l'électricité que j'avais ressentis entre nous quelque seconde auparavant semblait à présent briller dans ses yeux.

-Je viens te chercher ce soir.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux rentrer seule. Répondis-je, distante.

-Oui, mais je n'y tiens pas, je viens te chercher ce soir.

Il n'attendis pas que je proteste à nouveaux, il se retourna ouvrit la portière, salua d'un dernier sourire ravageur Mme Black et démarra. Il disparut rapidement derrière la maison.

-Il est toujours … comme Ça ? Balbutia Mary Helene.

-Toujours, répondis-je.

Je fus à nouveau heureuse pendant une journée, entre rires et disputes puériles. J'avais à nouveau 16ans.

Jacob était mon frère et Mme Black une nourrice un peu trop maternelle. Elle nous gava de muffins jusqu'à ce que l'appétit sans limites de mon ami arrive à saturation et que je déboutonne les boutons de mon jean tant mon estomac était gonflé. Nous passâmes la journée allongés sur le canapé à voter pour le programme le plus dénoué d'intérêt qui pouvait bien passer sur les quelques 143chaines de Jake, une occupation passionnante qui pris une après-midi complète. Lorsque nous tombâmes d'accords pour couronner « qui est la plus sexy ? », une émission qui consistait en réunir un jury de trois mecs pas trop mal qui devait classer sept filles en fonctions des différentes parties de leurs corps jusqu'à élire la plus sexy. Passionnant donc. L'avis de Jacob divergeait du mien sur l'hypothétique gagnante. Alors que je préférai la blonde très pâle, lui avait choisis une petite brune au cheveux plus noirs encore que les siens. Nous nous disputâmes tout au long de l'émission avant que les trois benêts du jury n'élisent une rousse plantureuse. Nous nous mimes alors d'accord pour téléphoner à la production pour dénoncer les gouts douteux de leurs participants.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée quand nous nous accordâmes une petite sieste pour nous récompenser de notre après-midi si intense, et je m'allongeai à moitié sur lui et fermai les yeux en espérant glisser peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus le temps passait plus je me sentais nerveuse, Carlisle allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, m'offrant à nouveau un moment seule en sa compagnie. Compagnie que je me mettais à espérer de plus en plus. Compagnie qui me ravissait. Nulle, t'étais nulle. J'étais pressée de finir l'après-midi à cause de Carlisle Cullen. Et c'était très très bête.

Je m'exhortai à faire sortir l'éblouissant Carlisle de mes pensées, cherchant le sommeil comme un paradis d'inconscience où me réfugier.

-Alice...murmura alors Jacob au bout d'un long silence qui m'avait presque endormis.

-Hum...grognais-je en guise de réponse.

-Ce type là … le médecin c'est qui ? Ton beau-père ?

OK. Là je sortis tout de suite du sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il ne m'avait jamais questionné sur ma famille, évitant à tout prix le sujet de peur de me froisser. Il le savait, c'était un terrain dangereux. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Je me rappelais son étrange comportement de ce matin lorsque Carlisle était venus le soigner.

Je me raidis.

-Non, répondis-je sans rien ajouter, espérant qu'il abandonne le sujet.

Il ne dit rien pendant un court instant et je crus que j'avais gagné.

-Ce serait ton père ? Demanda-t-il alors, sincèrement surpris.

-Non plus. Mon père est mort, ajoutais-je après un instant de silence.

-Mais merde c'est qui alors ? S'écria-t-il, perdant patience.

-Le médecin de ma mère.

-Oh. Pardon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Murmura-t-il, sa voix était pleine d'excuses et je me refusais à lui en vouloir.

-Elle est malade c'est tout.

Il se tus alors. Je sentis ses doigts venir caresser mes cheveux. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je les remis donc derrière mon oreille, signe qu'il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il n'y touche pas.

-De quoi est mort ton père ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix douce.

-D'un accident de voiture, quand j'avais huit ans, il avait trop bu un soir, pour « fêter » son divorce d'avec ma mère. Il à percuté un camion.

Je ne dis rien plus rien. Lui non plus. Je n'aimais pas en parler.

-Et toi, ajoutais-je quelques secondes après, il est où ton père ?

Il eut un rire amère.

-Il avait pas vraiment la fibre paternelle. Il c'est cassé à ma naissance, avec une fille de la réserve Mawa à 30 kilomètre d'ici, je l'ai jamais revus. Et tant mieux, il me manque pas.

-C'est triste pour ta mère.

-Elle était très amoureuse de lui, mais c'était qu'un sale con. On peut rien contre les cons.

Il se tus.

-Moi j'abandonnerai jamais ma famille. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra fort.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant si longtemps que je tombais endormis, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

Je sentais la poitrine chaude de Jacob se soulever à rythme régulier tandis que son souffle me berçais.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir dormis des heures quand j'entendis la voix de Mme Black tout prés de moi.

-Ils se sont endormis il y a environ une heure, je les ai entendus chuchoter puis juste après plus rien.

-Ne la réveiller pas. Murmura alors une voix exquise, une mélodie de velours que j'aurais reconnue entre milles bruits. Carlisle. Je voulus lui répondre mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un espèce de coma qui m'écrasait, m'empêchant de me réveiller complètement mais aussi de m'endormir à nouveau.

Je sentis alors des bras délicieusement froids me soulever et me ramener tout contre un torse tout aussi glacial. Je m'empressais de lâcher la main de Jacob pour venir m'accrocher autour du coup de Carlisle, y enfouissant mon nez, pour respirer son odeur indescriptible. Mélange de miel et de soleil. De lilas et de sucre. Capiteuse. Enivrante. Je me blottis contre elle, me prélassai en elle, elle m'entourait et emplissais tout mon être de félicité.

-Carlisle... ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour observer son visage magnifique, l'arrête fine de sa mâchoire, la silhouette pure de ses lèvres fines, ses yeux. Ses yeux. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me sortir du sommeil. Je me serrai encore plus contre lui.

Je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Je n'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais. Et je voulais sentir son corps prés de moi. Sa peau contre la mienne.

-Carlisle... soupirais-je à nouveau. Resserrant mon étreinte autour de son cou.

-Je suis là, répondit alors sa voix de velours. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un murmure mais il emplit mon crâne à la manière d'un hurlement. Il était là. Prés de moi. Tout contre moi. Et je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Plutôt mourir.

Je sentis l'air frais sur ma joue, seul indice qui me permis de me rendre compte que nous avions bougé. Il me tenait tellement serré contre lui et sa démarche, ses mouvements, étaient si souple et gracieux que je ne sentais même pas le ballotement de sa démarche. Ou alors j'étais beaucoup trop endormis.

Je me retrouvai assise sur le siège passager sans savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. Je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, tout mon corps était épuisé, mais je me savais dans une voiture à l'écoute du doux ronronnement du moteur, ici quasi silencieux. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, encore pour pouvoir regarder Carlisle. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Ma léthargie ne m'empêchais pas de réfléchir, et n'atténua pas mon choque lorsque je calculai qu'en moins d'une semaine j'étais passé de la haine la plus totale à son égard à un besoin, une nécessité, presque maladive de l'avoir auprès de moi. J'étais devenue mystérieusement accroc à lui. En une semaine. Tout était allé si vite. Après cinq longs mois de stagnation et d'enracinement, en une semaine tout semblait avoir changé. Cela me faisait peur. Ce n'était pas seulement mes sentiments (quoique je doutai que ces termes soit vraiment appropriés) à son égard qui avaient changés, les siens aussi. Que nous arrivait-il ?

De la haine à l'obsession. Tout s'accélérait. Vers quoi courions-nous avec tant d'imprudence ?

La scène de ce matin me revint en mémoire. Les adieux de ma mère. Car il me semblait que cette scène ne pouvait signifier autre chose. Les adieux.

J'avais envie de tendre la main et d'attraper le temps avec mes ongles, de m'y agripper, de le lacérer, de l'empêcher de continuer sa course folle vers une fin qui commençait à me faire peur.

Les adieux de ma mère. Le velours de la voix de Carlisle qui commençait à tout chambouler dans mon cœur. Mais merde. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Lorsque je me réveillai enfin, parfaitement alerte après avoir dormis toute l'après-midi d'un sommeil réparateur, la nuit était tombée, et la maison était sombre et silencieuse. Mon radio réveil annonçait 23h32. Je sortis dans le couloir et fus étonné de n'entendre aucun bruit. J'allumai la lumière et m'avançait dans de le couloir. Je trouvais la porte du bureau de Carlisle ouverte et le bureau vide. La force de ma déception me paralysa. Je me serrai frappé. Je poursuivis mon chemin silencieusement. Dans le salon je trouvai Fred allongé en chien de fusil sur le canapé, endormis. Ce qui me fit m'interroger sur là où pouvait bien se trouver ma mère. Habituellement j'aurais bien évidement pensé elle devait être avec Carlisle, dans son bureau, mais ayant trouvé ledit bureau vide, cela m'inquiéta. Je m'avançai, étalai une couverture en polaire sur mon beau-père et repartis dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Porte ouverte. Chambre vide. Carlisle et ma mère avaient disparus tous les deux.

Ok. Ne pas céder à la panique. Les adieux de ma mère ne voulait pas dire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être enfuis tous les deux. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais alors pourquoi ces adieux ?

Refusant de céder à la panique (et surtout au désespoir à l'idée de perdre ma mère et, je me dégoutais de penser ça, de le perdre _Lui_) je me rendis dans son bureau. Son odeur saturait l'air. J'inspirai de grande bouffé d'air, pressée de la sentir encore emplir mes narines, emplir mon cerveau, m'intoxiquer comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il m'avait soulever dans ses bras chez Jacob. Réaction bizarre et fraichement nulle. Je détestais son emprise sur moi. Elle me rendait faible, stupide, dépendante. Trois trait de caractère que j'avais toujours exécrés vu que j'étais plutôt du genre dure et solitaire.

La pièce n'indiquait aucun comportement inhabituelle. Aucun de ses tiroirs n'étais vides ou renversés à la hâte, ses papiers étaient parfaitement rangés sur son bureau et un gros bouquin trainait sur le sol à coté du divan noir qui lui servait de lit (quoique je doute qu'il passait réellement ses nuits à dormir vu les grosses cernes qu'il se trimballaient sous les yeux. Cernes qui disparaissaient elles aussi lorsqu'il revenait de ses mystérieuses escapades nocturnes qu'il croyait toujours secrètes).

Rien n'indiquait une fuite, qu'elle est été préparée ou pas.

Bizarre.

Je retournai dans le couloir, non sans avoir au préalable inspirer une autre bouffé d'air saturée de sa délicieuse odeur (je me serrais foutu des baffes). Je me rendis jusque devant ma porte, sans avoir trouvé de réponses. Je me rendis jusqu'à mon lit. Et m'y allongeais à nouveau. Étrangement à nouveau fatigué.

Allongé en chien de fusil sur mon lit, j'essayai de dormir. Mais à chaque fois que je réussissais presque à sombrer dans l'inconscience, chaude et accueillante, le visage de ma mère et Carlisle revenait insidieusement danser devant mes yeux. Je les voyais enlacés, au volant d'une décapotable rouge, filant vers le soleil couchant en riant, heureux, amoureux. Vision stupide et puérile, dictée par des centaines de films romantico-pathétiques dont raffolait Clémence. Ni ma mère ni Carlisle n'étaient de ce genre là. Remarque je me rendis compte à contrecœur que je le connaissais bien mal enfaite, quant à ma mère elle avait tant changée que je ne la reconnaissais plus.

Mais non. Pas possible. Je le savais. C'était stupide de se torturer comme ça.

En plus, Carlisle avait une Mercedes. Pas décapotable. Tout ça c'étaient des conneries.

Mais voilà. Il y avait une vision, une image, que je ne pouvais balayer comme ça. Une image que je savais vraie. Une image qui me brûlait avec acharnement. Je voyais le visage de ma mère et celui de Carlisle étroitement soudés. Collés l'un à l'autre. S'embrassant. Je ne pouvais passer outre. Car celle-là était forcément vraie. Et elle me déchirait de l'intérieur. Non seulement parce que c'était ma mère, mais aussi, surtout, parce que c'était Carlisle. Et je me dégoutais de penser ça. Je haïssais cette foutue vision. Je haïssais ma mère. Et par dessus tout je haïssais Carlisle. Et je me détestais moi même. Car je savais que ma haine avait changée. Qu'elle ne voulait plus dire la même chose. De la haine que je lui vouais pour détruire ainsi ma famille j'étais arrivé à la haine que je lui vouais aujourd'hui pour détruire ainsi mon cœur. Mon cœur. Avec ses yeux brûlants sur moi. Ses doigts glacés sur moi. Ses lèvres glacées sur moi. Ses lèvres glacées sur celle de ma mère.

Mon cœur.

Carlisle. Carlisle mon amour. Carlisle mon Amour. Carlisle je te hais.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

La lumière du matin grisâtre se faufilait doucement par les interstices de mes volets jusque dans ma chambre.

J'étais resté éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, mon esprit ne me laissait pas de répit. Je tentais de ranger leur escapade vers un lieu inconnu dans un coin de mon cerveau. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne cessais de penser à eux. A lui.

Je pensais à tout. A la haine. A l'obsession. A la Haine. A l'Amour.

J'avais à nouveau cette envie d'arrêter le temps. Mais on ne peut stopper le temps. Le temps c'est comme la Mort, on ne peut le toucher, on ne peut l'empêcher de passer. On reste là, on tente de s'y accrocher désespérément, mais le temps file, plus vite que toi, il passe comme le vent, et toi tu restes la à lui crier de t'attendre.

Ça te file entre les doigts le temps. Le Temps, la Mort c'est comme de la fumée. Le monde tourne, la jour s'en va, la nuit étend son empire sur les cieux. C'est la loi.

Le monde n'est pas une sphère qu'on peut attraper, immobiliser, faire tourner dans l'autre sens. Le monde ne peut cesser son roulement éternel, les gens vivent, aiment, rient, meurent. Puis d'autre arrivent. Et on oublie les premiers. Le sens de la vie m'échappe, le sens de ce laps de temps éphémère à l'échelle de l'Éternité, ce temps qui finit par prendre fin, ce temps qui passe, ce temps qui fut peuplé par tant d'âmes qui on vécues, puis qu'on à oubliées. L'oublie. On finit toujours par tout oublier. L'oublie c'est le pire, c'est l'ennemie de l'humanité.

J'ai toujours eu ce goût de l'immortalité, de l'éternelle, de l'immuable. Quand je veux quelque chose, je le veux pour toujours. Carlisle je le voulais, pour toujours. Pour toujours je voulais ses yeux, pour toujours je voulais sa voix, pour toujours je le voulais prés de moi. Je voulais qu'il m'appartienne pour l'éternité. Pas pour une vie, c'est trop court, ça s'oublie. Je le veux pour l'infini, pour ce qui n'a pas de bornes, je voulais l'aimer jusqu'à le monde lui-même disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y plus rien.

C'était stupide, je savais bien que la mort arrive, seconde après seconde. Qu'il n'y aurait plus rien pour me retenir à la vie, et qu'on m'oublierait, comme les autres. Et puis je savais aussi qu'il n'étais pas à moi. Qu'il se foutais bien de moi, qu'il baisait ma mère en riant de moi, riant de me voir vivre, vivre en le haïssant, en les haïssant tous. Il riait de moi, de moi et de mon Enfer, tapisser de haine, tapissé de Lui. Si il savait, si il savait ce que je me mettais subitement et stupidement à ressentir pour lui oh oui il rirait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Qu'il sache que malgré ma haine, que malgré ma mère, que malgré le sombre tour qu'avait prit ma vie par sa faute, et bien moi, pauvre folle, je l'aimais.

Il n'aurait jamais du entrer dans ma vie. Oh comme tout aurait été simple alors. Ma mère serait restée ma mère, Fred serait resté heureux, Clémence serait resté innocente et je ne l'aurait pas aimer.

Je voulais revenir à ces temps faciles de ma vie, ces temps naïfs. Je voulais même revenir avant, quand j'étais enfant, quand tout était encore à ma porté, quand le monde avait encore ma vision enfantine des choses. Quand papa était vivant. Quand maman aimait papa. Quand ils étaient ma vie et que je ne demandai rien de plus.

Papa. Je ne parle jamais de toi. Je n'aime pas parler de toi. Évoquer le souvenir de ta présence passée dans ma vie me rappelle ton absence. Me rappelle ta mort.

Mais aujourd'hui je veux te revoir, te ressentir, te faire vivre à nouveau, en moi. Et je sais comment.

Carlisle et ma mère n'étaient pas là.

Je n'osais pas dire _plus là_, ça faisait trop peur.

Je sortis de mon lit, de ma chambre, je sortis dans le couloir silencieux. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, me blottir dans les bras de mon père, mon père mort.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au salon. Personne. Je m'avançai au bout, m'assis sur le tabouret. Je laissais doucement mes doigts courir sur les touches noir et blanches. Je n'eus même pas à réfléchir mes mains se mirent seuls à jouées. La mélodie s'élevait doucement dans l'air, emplissant la pièce, emplissant mes oreilles. Je fermais les yeux et je laissais la musique remplir mon cœur. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'avais pas joué ce morceau depuis des années mais je n'avais pu l'oublier, le morceau préféré de mon père. L'opus numéro 27 des Nocturnes de Chopin. Mes doigts accélérèrent doucement et je sentis mon cœur battre au rythme des notes de musique qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je ne sentais plus rien à part l'écho de cette délicieuse mélodie dans ma tête. Et puis je sentais mon père. Je sentais son regard sur moi, son sourire fier de quand j'avais sept ans et que je jouais pour lui. Je sentais sa main sur mon épaule. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais que lorsqu'une larme salée vint s'écraser sur mes lèvres. La dernière note s'éleva dans l'air et se suspendit un instant laissant place au silence et au doux chuchotis de mes larmes roulant sur mes joues.

C'est là que je le vis. Il était juste en face de moi. Immobile. Il me regardait. Son regard me transperçait. Carlisle. Mes larmes continuèrent leurs chemin sur mes joues rougies. Je me plongeais à nouveau dans l'éden chaud de ses prunelles et mes doutes semblèrent s'évaporer face à lui.

Mais je continuais à pleurer, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit. Qu'il me voit comme ça.

Je vis ma mère, juste derrière lui. Et là je me levai, il fallait que je fuis. Que je la fuis. Elle savait pourquoi j'avais fais ça. Pourquoi j'avais touché à ce piano que j'avais tenter d'ignorer depuis des mois. Et surtout, elle savait pourquoi j'avais joué ce morceau là. Elle savais pour papa.

Je vis alors Carlisle s'avancer vers moi, tendre sa main. Brasser l'air. Comme pour me toucher. Je reculai. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas, ça ferait trop mal.

Quand je voyais leurs visages je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à l'image qui m'avait hanté le soir précédent. La torture que je m'étais stupidement infligée seule. Leur baiser. Et les voir debout, cote à cote en face de moi étaient encore pire. Leur baiser n'avait été qu'une image, vraie certes, mais créer par mon esprit sadique, alors que là, leurs visages si proches étaient comme une grande claque, ce n'était pas inventé, c'était vrai, c'était en face de moi. Ils étaient ensemble. Il ne m'appartenait pas. Jamais.

Carlisle m'observait de plus en plus alarmé, ses yeux trahissais une inquiétude qui me faisait presque plus mal que tout le reste. Il ne serait jamais à moi. Vérité qu'il me fallait accepter. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Alors qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

Ma chambre me sembla le plus délicieux des refuge. J'avais cessé de pleurer. Je ne pleurerais pas pour les causes perdues. J'étais une cause perdue. Je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort. Je vivais avec.

Je ne pleurais pas en voyant mon corps se métamorphosé en un truck plus qu'étrange, même si ce changement devenait irrémédiable, je ne pleurais pas en voyant ma mère nous détruire tous, même si ce changement là aussi semblait définitif. Je ne pleurerai donc pas en voyant en Carlisle ce qui ne sera jamais possible. Même si ce sentiment ne devait jamais me quitter. Je voulais bien accepter d'être amoureuse, malgré tout le cortège de douleurs que cela supposait, mais pas question d'être pathétique. La douleur c'était ma spécialité. Autant continuer dans la dignité.

Je n'avais plus que de deux ans à tirés dans cette atmosphère venimeuse, avant de pourvoir mettre les voiles. Je devais pouvoir y tenir. J'allais devoir gérer la folie égoïste de ma mère, la dépression muette de mon beau-père, la disparition presque totale de tout ce qu'était ma petite sœur, et encore pire, pire que tout, j'allais devoir gérer la présence enivrante de Carlisle à mes cotés chaque jours. Chaque jours j'allais devoir voir ses traits, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur. Chaque jours j'allais devoir résister, me battre contre la force écrasante de son pouvoir sur moi. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. Que je ne le laisse plus jamais m'approcher comme je l'ai trop souvent laissé faire depuis des jours. Je me suis trop laisser aller, je me suis trop abandonné à lui. Je l'ai trop laisser étendre son emprise sur moi.

Je n'aurai jamais dû. Mais il existe des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. Je n'ai pas pu lutter contre Lui. Contre ses grand yeux dorés, contre sa voix de velours, contre tous ce qui, chez lui, s'est acharné à détruire toute ma vie, pour en faire son royaume. J'ai abattus mon armure, il a fallut d'un seul instant pour que je m'arrêtes éblouie par sa lumière. Et que je laisse tout tomber. Un seul instant. Une minuscule seconde sans Haine. Et alors je l'avais regardé en face, sans aucun voile d'hostilité pour m'aveugler, et depuis lors je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

Mais pourtant aujourd'hui il le fallait.

Deux ans.

Ça semblait un Enfer. Vivre, juste vivre, sans me donner le droit de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Vivre avec lui à coté mais vivre sans lui. Vivre sans le regarder, sans le toucher, sans lui parler. Vivre en l'ignorant. Ce sera un combat acharné qui trouvera une opposition tenace, car si Lui ne compte pas se faire oublier, je ne peux pas non plus avoir une entière confiance en moi-même, car il était clair que je ne veux pas l'effacer de ma vie. Comment le pourrais-je alors qu'il en est devenu, aujourd'hui, l'élément principal ?

Deux ans d'Enfer.

Mais ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui m'attend après. Parce que ensuite, au bout de deux ans à faire semblant qu'il n'est pas toute ma vie, au bout de deux ans à vivre comme si je ne passais pas à coté de mon existence même, quand je n'aurai plus à feindre la haine et l'indifférence, alors une autre guerre commencera. Celle de son absence. Et celle-là sera la pire.

Son absence. Le manque. Le vide. La vie sans lui.

L'Enfer.

J'avais envie de me jeter dans mon lit, de m'enfouir dans les couverture, d'y enrouler mon corps, ma tête, de m'y noyer et de ne plus jamais en sortir avant qu'on m'y retrouve morte.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je le rencontre ?

Je m'écroulais contre la porte, les genoux repliés. La pensé de la vie qui m'attendait. Celle dont il ne ferrait pas partit. Celle qui allait être la mienne. Me faisait mal, trop mal. Son absence me devenait peu à peu une notion insupportable, comme si, sans m'en rendre compte, en quelques foutus jours, il c'était substituer à toutes les choses vitales de mon existence. Il était alors devenu l'air qui abreuvait mes poumons. La voix qui m'aidait à entendre toutes les autres. La lumière qui éclairait ma vie. Je n'existais plus vraiment. J'existais à travers Lui. Et voilà que j'allai devoir affronter une vie où il ne serait pas.

Le jour où je quitterai la maison, où je me délivrerai enfin de ce foyer empoisonné, je mourrai.

Le jour où je quitterai ma maison, le jour où je le quitterai lui, je me séparerais en deux. Il y aura alors deux Alice. Une qui restera ici à jamais. Dans cette chambre, à les haïr tous, Lui en particulier, une qui vivra toujours avec lui, en lui. Et puis il y en aura une autre. Une qui partira, pour mener une vie dont elle ne voudra pas. Une qui partira, qui disparaitra, une qui ne serai plus qu'une faible ombre de la première, une illusion, une fade copie d'être humain. La seconde se sera moi. Et je ne vivrai pas. Je ne vivrai plus. Bien sur je me lèverai le matin, je parlerai, je sourirai, je me nourrirai, je me coucherai le soir. Et ainsi de suite. Je suivrai le canevas bien ordonné de mon existence. Mais mes sourires seront creux et faux, ma voix sera basse et trompeuse, je ne serai plus qu'un fantôme. Un pantin. Dénué d'âme et de vie. Je serai morte. Je serai perdue. Perdue quelque part dans son absence.

Je glissais sur le sol. Incapable de me tenir même assise. Je me ramassais autour de moi-même, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes. Exténuée. Assommée. Anéantie.

Voilà ce qu'allait être ma vie. Ma vie.

Plutôt mourir maintenant.

Mon ouï trop fine pour être humaine détecta ses pas dans le couloir. Je me tus, cessant même de respirer. Ne faisant qu'écouter tous les bruits qui emmenaient de lui. Me nourrissant de tout ce qui était lui.

Ses pas se rapprochèrent de ma chambre. Et s'arrêtèrent tout devant. Le plus silencieusement possible je m'approchait de ma porte, y passant ma main. Heureuse rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être là, juste derrière.

Il resta immobile pendant au moins deux longues minutes. J'entendais son souffle contre le bois de ma porte. J'attendais, impatiente d'entendre sa voix.

Puis ses doigts tambourinèrent doucement de l'autre coté.

-Alice... Alice s'il te plait ouvre moi.

Je ne bougeai pas. Il ne fallait pas que je le laisse entrer, je refusais sa pitié. Et même je ne pouvais pas le voir. Me régaler de sa voix était déjà beaucoup trop.

-Alice... Répéta-t-il plus fort, sa voix me caressait le cœur. Si .. si ça ne vas pas tu sais tu peux venir me parler, je...

Il se tut. J'avais envie de lui rire au nez. Pour te dire quoi Carlisle.

Pour te dire quoi hein ?

Pour te dire que je t'aime, et que c'est probablement ce qui me tueras.


End file.
